ROUND OF LOVE
by elyxion204
Summary: Hidup tanpa mengingat masa lalu, seolah tidak memilikinya. Hinata menjalani hidup baru lebih baik, tapi masa lalu seolah mengejar kembali dirinya. Hidupnya seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu atasannya-Naruto Uzumaki. "Kau penyebab orangtuamu meninggal!"/ "Kau pasti membenciku" / "Sekarang, aku mempercayaimu"
1. CHAPTER 1 Meet Them!

**ROUND OF LOVE**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, Alur sinetron

.

.

.

.

PART 1

Hinata menjalankan kakinya terburu-buru di sepanjang trotoar sambil terus memperhatikan jam di pergelangan tangannya. Kota Tokyo di hari senin pagi terlihat sangat cerah dengan matahari menyinari dengan hangatnya. Surai _black brown_ yang sepunggung dikuncir ponytail dan poni ala _see- through bangs_ -nya sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Hari ini ia mengenakan blouse berwarna putih yang dilengkapi _collar bow_ hitam dan _pleated skirt_ sedikit diatas lutut yang juga berwarna hitam. _Ankle boots_ nya bergerak semakin cepat saat lampu tanda menyebrang sudah menyala. Dengan segera ia menuju satu blok berikutnya agar sampai di kedai kopi yang selalu ramai dengan logo tulisan hijaunya yang terkenal itu

"permisi..permisi, maaf" Hinata menyela barisan yang sudah panjang itu. Astaga! Bahkan waktu belum menyentuh pukul 9 pagi dan kedai kopi ini sudah ramai begini? Hinata jadi merasa bersalah karena dirinya yang menyelak menyebabkan beberapa pelanggan diantrian marah-marah tapi kali ini ia harus bersikap seenaknya dulu, karena nyawanya juga diambang batas bila ia sampai terlambat

"terimakasih Yugao-san" Hinata buru-buru memberi uang untuk membayar lalu mengambil kopinya yang sudah Yugao sediakan lalu melesat keluar untuk naik bus menuju kantornya. Yugao sudah menghafal kopi apa yang dipesan Hinata. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata datang setiap hari dengan memesan dua kopi dimana satu _cup_ nya berisi _espresso_ untuk bosnya. Well, _espresso_ yang pahitnya membuat Hinata memasukkan kopi itu didaftar _blacklist_ nya, tapi bosnya mengonsumsinya setiap hari. Pertama kali Hinata membeli _espresso_ karena bosnya yang sepertinya sangat suka. Hinata harus menambahkan empat bungkus gula untuk menambah sedikit manis pada minumannya itu. Tetapi bosnya bahkan tidak pernah memakai gula satu butir kecilpun saat meminumnya

Setelah sampai di gedung kantornya, Hinata melirik jam di pergelangan kirinya dan tertera angka 08.58. Gila! Dua menit lagi adalah jam masuknya dan ia bahkan baru menekan tombol lift untuk kelantai atas. Hinata berdoa dalam hati semoga bos nya belum sampai. Tapi mengingat bos nya yang hampir tidak pernah terlambat itu membuat Hinata semakin panik. Hinata memohon dalam hati supaya bos nya terkena musibah kecil dulu sebelum sampai disini, agar ia datang tak lebih dulu dari Hinata. Biarlah kali ini ia berdosa mendoakan yang tidak-tidak pada bos nya

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Hinata langsung melesat dan menekan tombol '16' dan pintu lift tertutup. Didalam, Hinata membenarkan letak rantang kopinya yang berisi dua cup dan harap-harap cemas sambil terus melirik jam tangannya. Setelah sampai jam menunjukan pukul 09.02, ruangan yang terdiri dari sekat-sekat meja yang diisi pegawai lain ini sudah ramai, ia meletakkan kopi nya di mejanya dan melesat menuju ruang manajer nya

"Hinata, apapun doamu tadi pagi, yang jelas itu terkabul. Manajer belum datang" ucap Ino sambil menepuk bahu Hinata sekilas

Hinata yang mendengarnya lega dan langsung memasuki ruangan bosnya itu. Sambil menunggu berdiri didepan sofa didekat meja bosnya, ia merapikan letak poninya sedikit agar lebih rapi dan menyiapkan kopi untuk bosnya. Benar, tak lama dia merapikan dirinya, bosnya muncul dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa

"selamat pagi Uzumaki-sama" salam Hinata sambil membungkuk sedikit dan menyodorkan kopi itu kepada orang itu. Yang disapa hanya mengambilnya dan menuju kursinya tanpa membalas sapaannya. Diatas meja terlihat papan nama bertuliskan 'Naruto Uzumaki' yang menjabat sebagai CEO di Tokyo Post. Hinata yang merasa tidak ada keperluan lagi memutuskan untuk segera keluar. Aura dingin dari bosnya itu sungguh membuat Hinata sedikit risih dan ingin cepat-cepat keluar. Hinata memang setiap hari dalam situasi ini tapi dirinya masih belum terbiasa

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi Uzumaki-sama" Hinata mengucapkan salam dan membungkuk lagi. Tapi baru ingin menuntaskan langkahnya yang kedua, suara baritone dari orang itu menghentikan langkahnya

"apa kau sudah memperbaiki laporan yang kuberikan kepadamu kemarin, Sasaki-san?" Naruto bertanya dengan tatapan datarnya dan kedua tangannya diatas meja

Hinata segara membalikkan tubuhnya, "sudah manajer-sama. Saya akan segera memberikkannya pada anda". Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan Hinata kembali membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan itu

Hinata kembali ke ruangannya yang berada disebelah ruangan Naruto. Hinata memang memiliki ruangannya sendiri walau tidak sebesar Naruto. Karena ia menjabat sebagai Editor di perusahaan penerbitan ini dimana jabatannya cukup tinggi. Sebenarnya Hinata juga merangkap sebagai sekretarisnya Naruto yang membuatnya bekerja ekstra. Sungguh! Sebenarnya Hinata sudah ingin meledak! Ia terpaksa menjadi sekretaris pengganti sementara karena sekretaris sebelumnya berhenti dan belum ada penggantinya. Beruntung ia memiliki asisten yang bisa membantunya menangani pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang membuat Hinata mual ini

Tok tok

"masuk" Hinata mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk. Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah sosok asisten Hinata yang memiliki surai red lotus itu

"ah, Gaara-san, apa kau membawa laporannya?" tanya Hinata. Kemarin ia memang menyerahkan seperempat lagi kepada Gaara karena dirinya sangat sibuk menangani segala pertemuan dan rapat bersama Naruto.

 _Tokyo Post_ adalah cabang perusahaan dari Uzumaki Company yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang dan Asia. Ditambah lagi beberapa bulan lalu Tokyo Post merambah kedalam TV nasional dengan channel Tokyo Entertain. Lengkap sudah kesibukan Naruto dan Hinata dengan para partner bisnis mereka. Uzumaki sendiri adalah perusahaan besar yang membangun banyak hotel dan apartemen berbintang di Jepang dan sudah ada cabangnya diluar Jepang, seperti di Korea Selatan, Taiwan, Singapura dan Malaysia

"ini, Hinata-san. Saya sudah mengerjakan bagian yang anda berikan kemarin untuk saya" Gaara meletakkan beberapa berkas dan map ke meja Hinata yang diatasnya terdapat papan nama 'Hinata Sasaki' sebagai Editor

"arigatou, ne, Gaara-san. Kau sudah banyak membantuku" Hinata berterimakasih sambil tersenyum tipis namun tulus

"Hinata-san, itu memang tugas saya untuk membantu pekerjaan anda. Makanya saya jadi asisten anda, kan?" Gaara membalas sambil tersenyum tipis juga

"baiklah, sekali lagi terimakasih. Aku akan ke ruangan Naruto sekarang". Gaara membungkuk sebentar lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang disusul Hinata menuju ruangan Naruto. Sesampainya didepan pintu ruangan Naruto, Hinata mengetuk beberapa kali hingga terdengar suara Naruto yang mengizinkannya masuk

"permisi Naruto-sama, saya membawakan berkas yang an-" ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika ia melihat dua sosok perempuan yang duduk di sofa dekat meja kerja Naruto. Ia mengamati dengan teliti kedua orang itu, sungguh ia seperti mengenal dua orang tersebut. Yang satu dengan surai Linen Whitegold-nya persis seperti Naruto dan yang satunya bersurai Red-blood panjang. Kedua wanita itu menengok karena mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dan-

"HINATA-CHANN!!"

Serempak kedua perempuan cantik nan beda umur itu berlari dan memeluk Hinata. Sontak Hinata juga dibuat kaget oleh kedua orang ini. tapi pelukan kedua orang itu tidak bertahan lama-

"loh, Naruko-chan mengenal Hinata?"

"loh, Ibu mengenal Hinata?"

Tanya mereka berdua serempak sambil berpandangan karena kaget mereka berdua memeluk Hinata secara bersamaan. "loh? Kushina-sama? Naruko-san?" tanya Hinata tak kalah bingungnya. Naruto yang menyaksikan kejadian itu sampai memunculkan tiga kerut dikeningnya

Saling terhubung satu sama lain dan tidak saling menyadari. Ada-ada saja kejutan yang ada di dunia, bukan?

Seperti sedang di hari terkejut nasional, mereka bertiga—Hinata, Kushina, dan Naruko—memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa dan menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal. Naruto yang tidak tertarik sama sekali tetap duduk pada kursinya dan mengerjakan pekerjaan pada laptopnya. Sudah cukup pening kepalanya dengan segala pekerjaannya yang tak kunjung selesai, ditambah kedatangan kakak dan ibunya, dan sekarang? Malah akan diadakan acara berdongeng dengan tema 'Bertemu dengan Hinata', sungguh, Naruto sudah pasrah, entah berapa lama mereka akan berkumpul disitu. Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya

Cerita ini tentu dimulai dari Kushina yang paling antusias, ah tidak, sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama antusias, tapi sepertinya Naruko lebih penasaran bagaimana ibunya bisa mengenal Hinata? Akhirnya Kushina menceritakan dari awal hingga akhir dengan sedetail mungkin

Awal pertemuannya dengan Hinata adalah dua tahun yang lalu. Kushina yang memiliki jiwa sosial yang aktif di berbagai kegiatan dan seorang donatur tetap untuk sebuah yayasan tempat anak-anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua. Di yayasan itu terdapat beberapa pengurus, yaitu, nenek Chiyo, Konan, Matsuri, dan masih ada beberapa lagi. Yayasan itu adalah rumah bagi mereka. Tempat dimana mereka bisa saling berkumpul, saling berbagi, saling tersenyum, sedih bersama. Tempat dimana mereka mendapat kasih sayang. Tempat dimana mereka tak merasa sendiri. Tempat dimana, meskipun tak memiliki kedua orang tua yang lengkap, tetapi bersama-sama ditempat itu seperti memiliki anggota keluarga yang lebih dari cukup. Kushina yang dasarnya sangat menyukai anak-anak, sangat nyaman ketika berada ditempat itu. Nyaman berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Di yayasan itu juga anak-anak mendapat pendidikan dan suka mengadakan kelas atau workshop untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka

Suatu hari saat ada kelas memasak, Kushina melihat wanita itu. Surai coklat gelapnya yang indah, sikapnya yang sopan dan wajahnya yang cantik. Bukan hanya disitu, Kushina lebih terpana pada kesabarannya dalam mengajar anak-anak dalam memasak brownies kukus yang terus bersalahan, entah browniesnya yang terlalu lama di ovenlah, hasilnya yang terlalu keras, ada yang terlalu lembek, ada yang salah memasukkan tepung. Gadis itu tetap sabar mengajari mereka sampai mereka tahu dimana kesalahan mereka. Di minggu-minggu berikutnya ia terus melihat gadis itu. Dan setelah ia bertanya pada Konan, ternyata namanya adalah Hinata, Hinata Sasaki. Ia sudah hampir setahun menjadi relawan mengajar disitu. Hinata? Nama yang cantik, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kushina saat mengetahui nama dari gadis manis itu

Kushina pun mulai mengajak kenalan dan ngobrol Hinata mulai saat itu. Sungguh, yang Kushina lihat pertama kali dari wajah Hinata yang manis adalah sifatnya yang cenderung pemalu dan anggun. Tapi setelah mengobrol langsung dan sering, Kushina menyadari bahwa Hinata bukanlah gadis seperti itu sepenuhnya. Maksudnya, Hinata tidaklah sangat anggun dan pemalu. Malah menurut Kushina, Hinata sangat seru bila diajak mengobrol, entah berapa banyak topik yang mereka obrolkan tapi selalu nyambung bagi mereka berdua. Bahkan Hinata bila sudah menertawakan hal yang benar-benar lucu, ia kadang tak menutup mulutnya dan kadang ia bisa menjadi galak. Ia suka membuat wajah yang aneh untuk menghibur anak di yayasan yang masih balita tanpa takut terlihat jelek

Ia cantik, tapi ia tak pernah berusaha untuk terlihat cantik didepan semua orang. Ia berlaku apa adanya, tak dibuat-buat untuk menarik simpatik orang lain. Beberapa kali mereka bertemu dijalan, dan Hinata selalu menyapa Kushina, pernah suatu kali Kushina pulang malam sendiri, karena tak bawa ponsel ia tak bisa menghubungi supir atau siapapun untuk menjemputnya, dan kebetulan ia bertemu Hinata, Hinata membatalkan niatnya naik bus dan menemani Kushina hingga ia sampai rumah. Padahal rumah mereka berlawanan dan Kushina baru tahu kebenarannya keesokan harinya saat bertanya langsung pada Hinata

Singkat cerita Hinata mulai jarang bahkan sekarang sudah tak pernah mengajar lagi, ternyata ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan. Tapi ia tak menyangka, Hinata malah bekerja di perusahaan anaknya sendiri. Begitulah akhir dari cerita Kushina

"kau tahu Hinata, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" Kushina tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi kiri Hinata. Hinata balas tersenyum

"maafkan aku, bi. Bukannya aku tak ingin mengajar lagi, aku sangat ingin malah, tapi aku sedang fokus bekerja sekarang"

"ya bibi mengerti. Sekali-kali datang ya disaat waktumu senggang!" pinta Kushina dengan girang. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit dan memperlihatkan gigi rapihnya

Kushina sedikit tertegun melihat senyum Hinata. Ia sering tersenyum tapi entah kenapa kali ini sedikit berbeda. Sungguh tak asing dimata Kushina, ia seperti mengingatkannya pada seseorang

"Hinata, kau..senyummu.. seperti mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seorang-... teman" Kushina mengujar pelan dan terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa agak sesak didadanya. Ada apa ini? ia merasa sedih. Ia ingin menangis saja rasanya, tapi mengapa ia ingin menangis?

"bi, apa bibi baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata mulai khawatir, karena Kushina tiba-tiba terdiam seperti itu dan pandangannya seperti menerawang

"a-ah, bibi tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Kamu terlalu cantik, sih, sampai bibi terpana" ucap Kushina dengan sedikit menggoda. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Bibinya ini suka melakukan hal yang tak biasa

"nah, sekarang giliran Naruko-chan yang bercerita. Kami sangat penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Hinata. Iya kan, Naruto?" tanya Kushina sambil sedikit menengok ke meja kerja Naruto. Dari tadi kerjaannya hanya memandangi laptop terus, Kushina mendengus kecil

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan tetap fokus pada layar didepannya. Pandangannya memang lurus kedepan, tapi Naruto sebenarnya mendengarkan sedikit yang diceritakan ibunya. Ia hanya mendengar bahwa Hinata pernah jadi relawan dan itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa, yah, Hinata wanita yang tidak buruk

Sekarang giliran Naruko yang antusias. Sambil menerawang kembali pertemuannya dengan Hinata empat tahun lalu. "aku bertemu Hinata saat sedang mengambil S2 tahun keduaku di Amerika. Ternyata kami satu kampus! Saat itu Hinata baru ditahun ketiga untuk mengambil S1nya. Aku bertemu dengannya karena kami saat itu aktif di organisasi pelajar Jepang disana. Apalagi umur kami tidak terlalu jauh, kan? seperti yang ibu bilang, Hinata sangat asyik untuk diajak mengobrol dan blablabla" cerita Naruko sama panjangnya dengan ibunya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak enak terus lama-lama mengobrol. Tidak, bukannya Hinata tidak mau mengobrol dengan mereka, tentu saja ia juga rindu pada kedua orang ini, tapi waktu dan tempat sangat tidak tepat. Ngomong-ngomong tempat, mereka mengajaknya ngobrol santai diruang atasannya. Catat, atasannya! Sungguh, Hinata merasa sangat tidak enak pada Naruto

Hinata tidak bisa membiarkan ini berlama-lama, kalau tidak dihentikan Naruko dan Kushina akan terus berbicara. Mereka kalau sudah berbicara pasti menjalar kemana-mana

"ehm" Hinata berusaha memotong dengan halus pembicaraan mereka, "bibi, Naruko-san, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan obrolan ini saat aku pulang kerja? Rasanya, akan lebih leluasa"

Kushina dan Naruko langsung terdiam. Benar, ini bukan waktu yang tepat

"ah! Benar Hinata-chan! Kita harus berkumpul untuk mengobrol!" Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar Kushina dan Naruko bisa mengerti

"ne, Naruto, kami pinjam Hinata saat pulang kerja nanti. Jangan memberinya banyak pekerjaan!" titah ibunya, dan didukung oleh tatapan mendukung dari kakaknya juga. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi, "ya, ibu". Untunglah hari ini mereka tidak terlalu padat, hanya menghadiri rapat dengan Uchiha Corp. Naruko dan Kushina yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum senang

"baiklah, Hinata-chan sampai bertemu nanti sore!" girang mereka berdua sambil memeluk Hinata sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Naruto, menyisakan mereka berdua

"um-maafkan saya Uzumaki-sama" Hinata langsung membungkuk cepat didepan meja kerja Naruto, "s-saya malah ikut mengobrol sedari tadi" Hinata sedikit menunduk karena takut bosnya akan marah padanya, dan sebentar lagi akan memarahinya

"hn" hanya dehaman yang dikeluarkan mulut bosnya itu. _'oh, tidak, bos benar-benar marah'_ rutuk Hinata dalam hati

"sepertinya kau cukup akrab dengan ibu dan kakakku" mata Naruto tetap tertuju pada laptop

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan menengok kearah Naruto, "eh?"

"kau mendengarnya"

"um-ya, begitulah. Seperti yang anda lihat tadi" oke, ini mungkin terdengar sedikit konyol, karena Hinata sesaat baru tersadar bahwa Naruko adalah kakaknya Naruto. Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya? Namanya yang hampir mirip, warna rambut yang sama, dan marga yang sama! Dan Hinata ingat saat itu Naruko pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki adik laki-laki. Demi tuhan! Hinata merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang

Mereka berpandangan beberapa saat. Sebenarnya Hinata cukup terpana dengan wajah Naruto, dari pertama kali ia bekerja disini. Wajahnya yang diatas rata-rata, rambut pirang pendek, tatapannya yang tegas dan perfeksionis, garis wajahnya yang berkharisma, kulit _tan_ nya dan oh! Jangan lupakan iris _sapphire_ sebiru laut yang sangat indah. Sebenarnya mata itulah yang membuat Hinata terpesona

"sebaiknya kerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan cepat hari ini. Kau bisa langsung pulang setelah jam pulang"

"ap- tapi bagaimana dengan anda Naruto-sam-ah, maksudku Uzu-" Hinata mengkhawatirkan bosnya ini, karena besok mereka akan dinas keluar kota dan tentu banyak berkas dan dokumen yang harus diselesaikan. Ia tidak menyangka bosnya akan benar-benar menyuruhnya pulang tepat waktu

"Naruto saja" potong Naruto

"iya, Naruto-sama, bagaimana dengan anda? Besok kita akan tugas keluar kota, dan masih ada beberapa dokumen yang harus diselesaikan. Dan astaga! Bahkan dalam dua jam kita harus mengikuti rapat dengan perusahaan Uchiha! Bagaimana mungkin saya mengerjakan itu semua tepat selesai pukul enam?!" kebiasaan Hinata bilang panik atau khawatir, ia akan berbicara dengan tempo cepat dan menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinganya

Naruto tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya

"ibu dan kakakku ingin bertemu denganmu. Segera selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan bersiaplah untuk perjalanan kita ke Kyoto besok" Naruto lebih takut pada ibunya. Bila ia tidak menuruti ibunya bisa-bisa dia terkena hadiah bogeman dari ibunya dan berakhir dengan benjolan indah di kepalanya

"tapi Naruto-sama, seperti yang saya bilang tadi, tidak mungkin saya menyelasaikan semuanya sampai waktu pulang"

"sisanya berikan padaku, yang penting kau menyelasaikan bagianmu" jawab Naruto cepat

"ap-apa? Bagaimana bisa? Saya tid-" oh tidak, secara tidak langsung Hinata seperti menyuruh Naruto—atasannya—mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu

"tidak apa-apa"

"tapi-" Hinata tetap bersikeras sambil menautkan kedua tangannya didepan rok, kepanikan tidak luntur dari wajahnya

"anggap saja ini hadiah untukmu karena sudah bekerja dengan baik"

Hinata hanya menghela nafas saat mendengarnya, "baiklah Naruto-sama, saya akan menyelasaikannya secepat mungkin. Dan sekali lagi maaf merepotkan anda" Hinata membungkuk

"tidak perlu cepat-cepat. Selesaikanlah dengan teliti" koreksi Naruto, sekretarisnya ini kadang tidak teliti bila sudah menyangkut angka

"ah, iya. Baiklah Naruto-sama, kalau begitu saya permisi" bungkuknya lagi yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari Naruto dan meninggalkan ruangan

Setelah menyelesaikan rapat pada pukul empat, Hinata langsung mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Kalau bisa ia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sampai selesai hingga ia tidak perlu membebani Naruto apa-apa. Bosnya itu sudah memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan mana mungkin ia menambahkannya lagi. Bukankah tugas sekretaris adalah membantu atasannya? Tapi yang Hinata lakukan sekarang adalah malah memberi pekerjaan tambahan pada Naruto

Ia sudah berusaha secepat dan seteliti mungkin, tapi tetap saja seperti yang ia bilang sebelumnya, Hinata tak mungkin selesai tepat waktu. Masih ada dua laporan yang tak sempat Hinata kerjakan. Sambil menghela nafas, ia membereskan mejanya, menyiapkan segala dokumen yang dibutuhkan untuk perjalanan dinas mereka ke Kyoto besok

Hinata memakai mantel hitamnya, karena cuaca sedang cukup dingin dan berangin di Tokyo. Menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu dan menenteng beberapa dokumen lalu berjalan menuju ruangan Naruto. Dan benar, sesampainya disitu sudah ada Kushina dan Naruko yang menunggu di sofa dekat meja Naruto

"Hinata-chan!!" sapa mereka berdua dengan girang

"halo bibi, Naruko-san. Sebentar ya" Hinata tersenyum lalu mendekati meja kerja Naruto. Hinata menyerahkan beberapa map ke meja Naruto

"maafkan saya Naruto-sama, masih ada dua laporan lagi yang belum sempat saya selesaikan" ucap Hinata dengan wajah dan nada bersalah

"hn" Naruto mengambil berkas yang diberikan Hinata

"tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan! Biarkan ia yang mengerjakannya!" Kushina dan Naruko tertawa setan, wajah Naruto seperti dianaktirikan dan Hinata hanya bisa _sweatdrop_

"baiklah Naruto kami pergi dulu ya" kata Naruko sambil mengambil tasnya dari atas sofa. "jangan lupa makan malam!" tambah Kushina dengan deathglare-nya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"baiklah Naruto-sama, saya permisi dulu" Hinata membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan bersama Kushina dan Naruko yang mengamit lengannya

TBC

Holla minna! Maafkan author karena membuat ff dengan alur sinetron (lagi) ini :"( gatau kenapa lagi ingin menuangkan ini kedalam tulisan. Dan maafkan author belum lanjutin ff Unexpected tapi malah buat ff baru

Maafkan author bila ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun. Namanya imajinasi, author sendiri juga dapat inspirasi dari film-film, tapi tetap semuanya murni dari author

Bila berkenan boleh reviewnya :)

 _See you on next chap!_


	2. CHAPTER 2 Who's that Guy?

**ROUND OF LOVE**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, Alur sinetron

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER II

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di kedai _barbeque_ YakinikuQ. Kedai yang berada tidak jauh dari kantornya dan keadaan kedai cukup ramai seperti biasanya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 20.00 pm. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk makan malam disini setelah berbelanja ke mal, sekalian membeli hadiah untuk teman Naruko. Setelah dua jam berkeliling mal akhirnya mereka tiba disini

Naruko dan Hinata memanggang daging mentah sementara Kushina menuangkan sake ke gelas mereka masing-masing

"ne, Hinata-chan, bagaimana kabar usahamu?" tanya Kushina

"baik bi. Karena sekarang aku sulit mencari waktu untuk mengurusnya, ada temanku yang meng _handle_ -nya. Tapi aku tetap memantaunya" jawab Hinata sambil mengolesi bumbu pada daging. Ya, setelah sarjana, Hinata membuka toko kuenya sendiri, bernama _Brown Caramel Cake_. Tapi akhirnya Hinata juga mengangkat Sakura sebagai pemilik—bersamanya. Toko itu berkembang dengan baik dan cukup sukses. _Cupcakes_ nya sangat terkenal di penjuru Tokyo dan sekarang sedang diurus oleh sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno. Toko yang berada di tengah keramaian kota itu suka mendapat pesanan untuk pernikahan para artis

Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri bingung, untuk apa Hinata bekerja di perusahaan bila ia saja memiliki usaha sendiri yang sukses? Saat itu Hinata menjawab bahwa passionnya dalam menulis dan menuangkan ide bisa tertuang sebagai kepala editor di perusahaan penerbitan. Toko milik Hinata dan Sakura, dan selama berada dibawah gadis bersurai sakura coral itu, usaha mereka tetap berjalan dengan baik dan semakin berkembang

"sekali-kali kita harus makan langsung disitu. Serius, Hinata, aku pernah mencoba _cupcakes_ _set_ nya saat ulang tahun temanku dan rasanya benar-benar enak!" puji Naruko girang "pantas, sangat terkenal di kota ini"

"benarkah? Berterimakasihlah pada Sakura, karena gagasan itu dia yang berikan saat itu" jawab Hinata tersenyum sambil membalikkan dagingnya. "bagaimana kabar bibi dan Naruko-san?"

"baik Hinata-chan, aku baru saja menangani pasien perempuan yang habis kecelakaan", Kushina dan Hinata tersentak mendengarnya

"astaga! Apa penyebab kecelakaannya?" tanya Kushina

"tabrak lari, bu. Saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam dan pengendaranya dalam pengaruh alkohol, jadi, yah, seperti itu. Tapi keadaannya sudah mulai membaik" Naruko memindahkan daging yang sudah matang ke piring

"syukurlah" Kushina dan Hinata mendesah lega bersamaan. "bagaimana kabar bibi?" tanya Hinata sambil memanggang daging mentah yang baru

"baik Hinata-chan, bibi sedang mengurus usaha bibi dan sambil mengurus yayasan". Kushina memiliki brand pakaian olahraga yang menyediakan pakaian, aksesoris dan sepatu olahraga

"ah, teringat yayasan, aku mungkin akan kesana dalam waktu dekat bi" ujar Hinata sambil memasukkan daging yang dibungkus sayuran kedalam mulutnya

"ya! datanglah, anak-anak sudah merindukanmu" Kushina kembali antusias mendengar kabar Hinata akan datang lagi ke yayasan

Mereka terus mengobrol mengenai banyak hal yang diselingi oleh tawa ketiganya. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah merasa agak pusing karena ia cukup banyak meminum soju daritadi, untung tak lama kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, karena Naruko tiba-tiba mendapat telepon untuk segera ke rumah sakit dan Kushina juga mendapat telepon karena ada sedikit masalah di kantornya

"Hinata, kami antar dulu ya" ajak Naruko

"eh? Tidak usah Naruko-san, apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini, aku akan pulang naik bus saja"

"tapi Hinata-chan ini sudah malam" desak Kushina

"tidak apa bi, lagipula jalanan masih ramai jam segini"

"baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya Hinata. Hati-hati!" Kushina dan Naruko melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam mobil. Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan mereka, karena arah apartemennya yang berlawanan dengan rumah sakit Naruko dan kantor Kushina

Hinata berjalan kaki menulusuri trotoar. Ia melirik jam tangan di lengannya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.18 pm. Tidak ada lagi bus di jam ini jadi Hinata memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. Untuk ke apartemennya setidaknya butuh sekitar 25 menit. Biarlah, Hinata terlalu malas menunggu taksi dan sudah lama juga ia tidak berjalan seperti ini

Hinata merasa agak pusing, tapi masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Udara malam Tokyo cukup dingin membuat Hinata mengeratkan mantelnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku mantelnya. Entah perasaan Hinata atau apa, ia merasa seperti ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia merasa begini. Hinata menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan keadaan, tetapi tidak terdapat apa-apa, hanya beberapa mobil yang lewat, Hinata melanjutkan jalannya

Baru berjalan 10 menit, tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ada mobil yang mendekat kearahnya. Melihat gelagat mobil itu mendekat, Hinata mulai was-was. Sudah hampir setengah 12 malam, bagaimana Hinata tak curiga. Mobil _Porsche Boxster_ berwarna hitam itu sampai di pinggir trotoar tempat Hinata berdiri dan membuka kaca mobilnya

"naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu" suara terdengar dari dalam mobil itu. Hinata merasa mengenal suara itu dan menunduk sedikit untuk melihat siapa orang didalam mobil itu

"Na-Naruto-sama?" Hinata yang terkejut hanya bisa terbengong melihat atasannya itu

"kau mau terus berdiri disitu atau naik?"

"a-ah, bolehkah?" Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan berpikir apa boleh ia menumpang begini? Agak tidak enak rasanya

"hn" Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada jalanan didepannya. Mendengar itu Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan duduk dikursi penumpang

Naruto menjalankan mobilnya dan suasana hening meliputi mobil itu. Jalanan tidak ramai bahkan cenderung sepi, hanya ada sedikit mobil yang lewat, termasuk mobilnya dan satu atau dua mobil dibelakang mobil mereka. Hinata yang merasa kurang nyaman berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan, walau hanya sekedar basa-basi. Tetapi tiba-tiba Hinata tersadar, sudah hampir setengah 12, jangan-jangan Naruto baru pulang dari kantor?

"Naruto-sama, apa anda baru selesai dari kantor?" tanya Hinata hati-hati

"hn" lagi-lagi Naruto hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban

Oh, tidak! Hinata memejamkan matanya dan merutuki dirinya karena sudah menjadi penyebab Naruto pulang larut begini. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia sekarang malah menumpang di mobil Naruto! Benar, Hinata ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dasbor mobil

"a-ano Naruto-sama, saya benar-benar minta ma-"

"bisakah kau berhenti meminta maaf? Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya"

"tapi, tapi tetap saja Naruto-sama! Kalau tadi saya bisa menyelesaikan berkas itu dengan cepat anda tidak perlu pulang selarut ini! Seharusnya anda tidak perlu menyelesaikannya, saya akan mengerjakannya saat sampai diapartemen" Hinata menyelipkan anak rambut kebelakang telinga kirinya dan menautkan jari-jarinya diatas pahanya

"lalu kau akan begadang hingga pagi, terlambat ke kantor dimana kita akan terlambat berangkat, lalu tertidur saat rapat di Kyoto, begitu?" Naruto melirik sekilas pada Hinata. Sekretarisnya ini, suka sekali terus merasa bersalah

"bu-bukan begitu Naruto-sama" Hinata terdiam. Perkataan Naruto benar. Tamat riwayatnya bila ia sampai terlambat besok

"lalu?" tanya Naruto menunggu lanjutan perkataan Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam

"sudahlah" Naruto mengakhiri topik ini. "dimana tempat apartemenmu?"

"ah, dua blok kedepan lagi, Naruto-sama" Naruto menjalankan mobilnya hingga hampir sampai di dua blok berikutnya

"belok kiri Naruto-sama". Naruto membelokkan mobilnya sesuai instruksi Hinata. Tak lama mereka sampai. Hinata tinggal di apartemen kelas menengah dengan suasana cukup tenang, tidak semewah apartemen Naruto yang ditengah keramaian, tapi juga tak buruk. Sebenarnya Naruto agak was-was, karena daerah memasuki blok ini lumayan sepi dan beberapa lampu jalan mati, jadi penerangannya jadi lebih minim

"terimakasih karena sudah mengantar saya Naruto-sama, saya turun dulu" Hinata melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar. Hinata berdiri didepan pintu mobil dan menunduk sedikit untuk melihat Naruto dengan kaca mobil yang terbuka

"sekali lagi terimakasih Naruto-sama. Hati-hati dijalan" Hinata sedikit membungkuk dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. Hinata memandang mobil Naruto yang mulai menghilang dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Keningnya sedikit mengkerut melihat sosok orang didekat pohon. Mata Hinata memcoba melihat dengan jelas

"wah, wah, kekasihmu tampan juga dan seorang Uzumaki, ya" seseorang memakai setelan hitam dan topi hitam menyender di pohon. Wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan, karena beberapa penerangan telah dipadamkan mengingat sudah hampir tengah malam

Hinata bingung, _'siapa pria ini?'_ batinnya dalam hati

"maaf, anda siapa? Apa saya mengenal anda?" tanya Hinata hati-hati

"jangan kau pikir bisa kabur seperti dulu lagi, Hinata Sa-sa-ki" pria itu sengaja menekankan pada setiap kata nama belakangnya

Kepanikan dan kebingungan menjalar dalam diri Hinata. Kabur? Apa maksudnya? Rasanya Hinata tidak pernah kabur. Ia selalu mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebaik mungkin. Dan, hey? Mengapa ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata?

"tunggu, tunggu. Saya tanya sekali lagi. Apa saya mengenal anda? Dan apa maksud anda dengan 'kabur'?"

"itu tidak penting. Bersiaplah, masa lalu tidak akan begitu saja melepaskanmu"

Tubuh Hinata menegang seketika. Ini hal yang paling tidak ingin Hinata ingat, tapi disisi lain ia ingin mengingatnya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya yang buruk, tapi ia ingin mengingat masa-masa sebelum itu. Masa lalunya, yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi, dan sekarang akan datang lagi? Tidak, Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti. Hinata berharap pria ini salah orang

"dan aku tidak salah orang nona" seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata dari ekspresinya dan pria ini tertawa pelan sejenak

"tolong jelaskan apa maksudmu- Hei! Tunggu!" ucapan Hinata terpotong karena orang itu sudah lebih dulu berlari kearah tembok dan melompat melewatinya. Hinata mengejarnya tapi percuma, pria misterius itu sudah hilang

Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang terasa agak pening. _'oh Tuhan, apalagi sekarang?'_

\--ROL--

Hari ini Hinata dan Naruto menjalankan perjalanan dinas mereka selama empat hari di Kyoto. Pesawat yang membawa mereka selama kurang lebih satu jam telah sampai dan setelah menginjakkan kaki dibumi yang terdapat bangunan terkenal Kuil Kiyomizudera itu, hari mereka langsung dipenuhi oleh rapat saham dan proyek serta pertemuan-pertemuan yang menguras otak dan fisik. Rapat prioritas mereka di Kyoto adalah dengan perusahaan Sabaku

Ada dua proyek yang akan dilaksanakan oleh dua perusahaan besar ini. Perusahaan Sabaku yang bergerak dibidang _furniture_ turut menjadi salah satu sponsor untuk Tokyo Entertain dan andil dalam penyedian perabotan untuk proyek pembangunan hotel di Osaka. Naruto dan Temari Sabaku, perwakilan dari masing-masing perusahaan memberikan presentasi dengan layar proyektor dan berpuluh-puluh _slide_ yang ditampilkan. Segala diskusi, perencanaan, dan koordinasi dapat berjalan baik dan dengan kesepakatan dua pihak perusahaan, rapat yang kira-kira sudah berlangsung kurang lebih empat jam, dengan diselingi rehat, telah diakhiri

Karena rapat diakhiri mendekati jam makan malam, maka kedua perusahaan itu memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama dengan makanan yang telah disediakan oleh hotel tempat rapat berlangsung. Dan seperti biasa, Naruto banyak mengobrol dengan para kolega-kolega dari Sabaku Group

Sejujurnya, bila sudah begini, Hinata bingung ingin mengobrol dengan siapa, bukannya ia kesulitan dalam hal bersosialisasi, tapi saat ini hampir seluruh karyawan sedang bercengkrama disekitar Naruto dan Temari, hitung-hitung perayaan kecil atas kerjasama mereka. Ia sempat mengobrol dengan beberapa pegawai lain tadi, tapi sekarang ia memutuskan untuk menyegarkan pikirannya sejenak menuju balkon dan melihat pemandangan malam

Sambil menggenggam segelas minuman ditangan kanannya, Hinata duduk pada kursi yang ada di balkon, yang menghadap langsung ke arah pemandangan kota Kyoto yang gemerlap. Udara malam cukup dingin karena sedang bulan Juli dan di penghujung musim semi ini terdapat _Tsuyu*_ , Hinata yang hanya mengenakan blouse berwarna _cream_ ini mulai menggigil kedinginan

"hah" Hinata menghela nafasnya dan menyenderkan bahunya. Hinata menikmati angin malam yang menerbangkan anak rambut dan poninya. Hinata memejamkan matanya, entahlah sudah berapa lama dia duduk disini. Angin yang dingin ini telah membuainya

"sudah makan malam?"

Hinata sontak membuka matanya yang memperlihatkan iris _Moonstone_ -nya yang indah

"Naruto-sama?" Naruto sedang berdiri di sebelah kursi yang Hinata duduki sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. Rambut pirangnya menari-nari sesekali karena angin

"ah-iya, sebentar lagi saya akan makan" Hinata menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menghabiskan minuman yang tinggal sedikit di gelasnya

"hm, karena hotel kita tidak menyediakan makan malam" pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Naruto-sama" Hinata beranjak meninggalkan kursinya dan melangkah kedalam untuk makan malam. Sebenarnya dia merasa lapar juga

Didalam Hinata mengantri untuk mengambil makanan. Setelah mengambil sushi dan salad, dan akan mengambil minuman, dari belakang terdengar suara yang menyapanya "hai! Kau Hinata Sasaki, bukan?"

Hinata agak kaget, bagaimana dia tau namanya? Hinata menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sosok wanita dibelakangnya

"hai! Um-" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya karena belum tahu nama gadis itu. Seolah mengerti, gadis bersurai berry jam itu menjawab, "Tayuya!" senyuman tak hilang dari wajahnya

"ya, Tayuya-san! Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sambil makan?" Hinata senang, akhirnya ada teman mengobrol

"baiklah! Tunggu sebentar ya" Tayuya mengambil minumannya dan mereka berjalan bersama ke meja yang kosong untuk duduk

Setelah duduk dan meletakkan makanan, Hinata bertanya lagi, "jadi, bagaimana kau tahu namaku, Tayuya-san?" Hinata sambil menyumpitkan satu salmon norimaki sushi ke mulutnya. Kesenangannya bertambah setelah makan sushi. Sushi benar-benar menempati urutan pertama makanan kesukaannya

"bagaimana aku tidak tahu, aku suka dengan kue di tokomu! Apalagi varian _jar cake_ -nya, astaga! Dimakan setiap hari pagi-siang-malam-pun aku tak akan bosan!" Tayuya antusias sambil membayangkan dirinya yang melahap _jar cake_ itu

Sontak Hinata tergelak dengan ucapan Tayuya. Apa benar-benar seenak itu? Ya, Hinata sendiri juga, memang suka, tapi sepertinya orang ini satu tingkat diatas Hinata. Kedua orang ini terus mengobrol sampai piring mereka hampir kosong

"ne, Hinata-san, kau dari Uzumaki Company, ya?" tanya Tayuya sambil meminum _ocha_ nya

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya karena masih mengunyah sushinya

"sekretaris Naruto-sama?"

Dan Hinata mengangguk lagi, dan-

"KYAAAA" tiba-tiba Tayuya berteriak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata yang juga kaget mengisyaratkan Tayuya agar berhenti berteriak dan sedikit membungkuk pada beberapa orang yang memandang kearah mereka

Hinata menelan sushinya dan meminum ochanya dengan cepat

"hey, kau ini! kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak?"

"Hinata! Apa kau tahu berapa banyak wanita yang menginginkan posisimu? Posisimu itu memungkinkan kita untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Naruto-sama dalam jangka waktu lama!"

"apa? Kenapa mereka menginginkannya?" Hinata bingung dengan teman barunya ini, tapi sepertinya ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini

"ah! Kau ini! tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan wajahnya yang eksotis itu? Bahkan dia lebih tampan dari penyanyi Kiba Inuzuka atau Dan yang terkenal itu" Tayuya mulai membayangkan wajah Naruto yang menurutnya super _cute_ itu

Tepat seperti yang Hinata duga. Entah Tayuya sudah menjadi manusia keberapa yang bertanya seperti itu

Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil melahap saladnya yang tinggal sedikit

\--ROL--

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.00 pm. Acara makan-makan itupun diakhiri. Hinata dan Naruto sudah sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap di lantai 9. Kamar mereka letaknya bersebelahan, setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Naruto, Hinata memasuki kamarnya dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya

Hinata cukup merasa lelah hari ini. setelah memakai kaus dan celana pendeknya, Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Tak butuh lima menit dirinya sudah masuk alam mimpi

 _"Hinata, nanti kita nonton carnaval itu lagi, ya?" tanya wanita dengan suaranya_ _yang lembut ditelinga Hinata itu._ _Yang ditanyai membuang mukanya kearah jalanan diluar_

 _"ne, Hinata, maafkan ibu dan ayah ya._ _Kami juga sangat ingin_ _jalan-jalan dengan Nata-chan,_ _tapi kami harus menyelesaikan_ _urusan kami sebentar saja"_ _bujuk lelaki di sebelah perempuan_ _itu,_ _yang sedang menyetir_

 _"Hinata mengerti!_ _Perkerjaan itu lebih_ _penting dari Hinata, kan?!"_ _gadis kecil yang bernama Hinata itu_ _bersidekap sambil terus membuang mukanya_

 _"bukan seperti itu, nak"_ _ibu dan ayah itu_ _tetap berusaha membujuk_ _putri mereka_ _yang sedang ngambek sambil sesekali_ _menoleh ke jok_ _penumpang melihat_ _keadaan putri mereka yang_ _kecewa, mereka benar-benar merasa bersalah._ _Tiba-tiba sang wanita_ _berteriak keras_ _"AWAS!!"_ _dan-_

 _BRAKK_

 _Itulah saat terakhir_ _gadis kecil itu_ _melihat wajah kedua_ _orang yang amat_ _ia_ _sayangi di dunia ini._ _Mereka pergi, tapi tak kembali. Pergi dengan wajah yang bersedih._

"AAAAA!!" Hinata tersentak dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ya, selalu seperti ini. Terkadang ia bermimpi ditengah malam tentang kedua orang tuanya yang tidak bisa dengan jelas ia lihat wajahnya. Sangat samar-samar. Jam menunjukan pukul 12.08 am. Kamarnya gelap hanya cahaya rembulan yang menyinari

Hinata berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan mengelap sedikit keringat di keningnya. Ia tersiksa setiap kali bermimpi seperti ini. Ketakutan menghigapi dirinya. Pertama kali mengingatnya Hinata terus menangis dan menangis. Tapi mulai saat itu ia berjanji agar tak bersedih lagi, ia ingin orang tuanya tenang walau ia bahkan tak ingat bagaimana wajah orang tuanya

Dan setiap kali ia bermimpi hal ini, ia seperti mulai mengingat kedua orang tuanya, ia ingin ingat, tapi ia takut bila ia ingat hanya kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya, bahwa ia-

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu kamarnya. Hinata terkesiap, menyingkap selimut yang membungkus dirinya dan dengan perlahan melangkah kearah pintu. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka knop pintu, dan eh?-

"N-Naruto-sama?" Hinata terkejut melihat kehadiran Naruto di hadapannya sekarang

Naruto hanya diam memandang wajah Hinata. Wajahnya menampilkan sirat, ketakutan?

"hei, kenapa kau berteriak?" Naruto melirik kening Hinata yang sedikit berkeringat, "kau sakit?" kening Naruto berkerut. Tumben-tumbenan sekretarisnya ini sakit. Wanita dengan porsi makan setara dengan kuli itu bisa sakit juga ternyata

"a-a-ah, tidak apa-apa N-Naruto-sama" Hinata menyelipkan rambutnya ke telinga kanannya. Berusaha menunjukkan wajah biasanya

Naruto yang mendengarnya menatap tajam Hinata. Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Dirinya sedang menyelesaikan laporan dan tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah kamar Hinata ditengah malam begini

"s-sungguh" Hinata berusaha untuk bicara normal tanpa kegagapan, "saya benar-benar baik-baik saja. Dan, kenapa Naruto-sama masih bangun?"

Naruto hanya mengedikan bahunya, "laporan"

"begitu ya. sekali lagi terimakasih Naruto-sama sudah mengkhawatirkan saya, tapi khawatirkan diri Naruto-sama dulu. Besok pagi kita harus sudah ke kantor Sabaku Group. Jangan tidur terlalu larut Naruto-sama!" Hinata menyengir sedikit

"baiklah kalau begitu saya masuk dulu. Selamat malam Naruto-sama" setelah dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, Hinata kembali menutup pintunya dan berjalan lambat kearah ranjangnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur, dan setelah 40 menit berlalu ia kembali ke alam mimpinya

\--ROL--

Mulai dari jam 8 pagi tadi Hinata dan Naruto sudah menuju kantor Sabaku untuk melihat dan mensurvey perabotan apa saja yang akan digunakan sebagai promosi maupun untuk proyek hotel. Hinata juga sempat bertemu dengan Tayuya disana dan mengobrol sebentar. Cukup memakan waktu dalam pemastian furniture yang akan digunakan, hingga pukul tiga siang mereka baru menyelesaikannya

Karena masih bisa dibilang jam makan siang, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk makan di kedai Ichiraku yang ternyata membuka cabang juga di Kyoto. Kedai yang disini tidak sebesar di Tokyo, bahkan cenderung lebih minimalis. Dengan meja dan kursi seperti di bar, dengan begitu tidak banyak kursi tersedia. Kedai itu juga letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari kantor Sabaku

"paman! Shio ramen dengan ekstra naruto dan menma! Dan, oh! Ukuran jumbo dan pedas juga ya, paman!" Hinata memesan dengan antusias. Ramen menempati urutan kedua makanan kesukaannya

Naruto yang merasa dirinya terpanggil hanya menengok dan melihat wajah Hinata yang antusias. Hah, kenapa pula namanya bisa sama dengan topping dari makanan kesukaannya itu

"Naruto-sama ingin pesan ramen apa?" Hinata menoleh bertanya pada Naruto

"ehm, paman aku pesan shoyu ramen ukuran besar dengan ekstra char siu dan-" Naruto sedikit menjeda "-dan esktra naruto"

Hinata terkikik geli. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa lucu saja melihat Naruto

"ada apa?" Naruto menoleh pada Hinata

"hmp- tidak apa-apa" Hinata mulai meredakan tawanya. "wah, ternyata Naruto-sama suka ramen dengan char siu, ya?" Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"apa Naruto-sama selalu memesan ramen yang sama setiap makan?"

"begitulah. Ramen itu yang paling kusuka"

"hm. Kalau saya setiap makan ramen biasanya ganti-ganti. Supaya bisa mencoba semua jenis ramen" Hinata mulai cerita panjang lebar, sampai ramen pesanan mereka datang

Mata Hinata langsung berbinar melihat ramen ukuran besar dihadapannya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan selamat makan, mereka pun melahap makanan kesukaan mereka dengan lahap

Hinata meminta sambal tambahan, karena menurutnya masih kurang pedas. Ya, Hinata sangat suka pedas. Tidak pas rasanya bila makanan tidak pedas. Hinata menuang banyak sambal

"hei, pelan-pelan. Itu terlalu banyak sepertinya" Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut betapa gadis ini menyukai pedas

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-sama, saya sudah biasa, kok!" Hinata tersenyum sambil meyakinkan

Dan benar saja, Hinata mulai kepedasan. Dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata dari sudut matanya

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung meminta minuman untuk Hinata. _'tsk. Merepotkan'_ batin Naruto

Tapi tidak buruk juga menghabiskan makan siang bersama gadis bersurai _black brown_ ini. Itulah makan siang berdua pertama mereka sejak Hinata menjadi sekretarisnya hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Tidak mewah, hanya kedai ramen biasa, tapi menyenangkan sambil ditemani sang matahari dengan sinarnya yang terik

TBC

 _*Tsuyu_ : Muncul di sekitar bulan Juni sampai Juli, musim yang sering terlihat di daerah Asia Timur dengan banyaknya curah hujan dan langit yang mendung. Terjadi saat peralihan dari musim semi

Holla minna-san! ketemu lagi di chap 2! author bingung mo ngomong apa keke, tapi yang jelas author mohon maaf bila cerita ini masih banyak kekuragan. Maaf ne author masih amatiran :(

Dan oiya di cerita ini, tampilan Naruto dkk adalah saat suda dewasa (seperti di Boruto)

dan terimakasih yang sudah meng-review, follow/favorite dan semua yang membaca. Author sangat menghargai kalian :)

 _see you on next chap!_


	3. CHAPTER 3 A Gift for Kushina

**ROUND OF LOVE**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning(s) : TYPO(s), OOC, Bad Storyline

.

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER III

.

.

Langit mulai mendung menyelimuti kota Kyoto. Di bulan Juli ini memang akan memasuki cuaca dengan curah hujan cukup tinggi. Hari ini Hinata mengenakan kemeja merah muda dengan celana berwarna hitam dan mantel merah muda dengan _pattern_ yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh lutut Hinata. Naruto dengan kemeja _navy_ -nya dan jas berwarna hitam

Setelah makan siang hampir dua jam, termasuk mengobrol dengan paman kedai, waktu menunjukan pukul 17.05 pm. Udara semakin dingin dan dalam beberapa jam mungkin akan terjadi hujan lebat. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan Kyoto yang tidak terlalu ramai, memandangi toko-toko yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Mungkin karena cuaca yang seperti ini membuat warga agak malas untuk keluar rumah

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak. Bulan Juli memang dingin. Tunggu. Juli? Hinata membuka matanya. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting di bulan Juli. Rapat? Ayolah, Hinata sepertinya terlalu banyak tercekok oleh pekerjaan. Sesuatu yang pertama ia pikirkan selalu pekerjaan. Lagipula tidak perlu menunggu bulan Juli untuk rapat, mungkin hampir setiap hari adalah harinya rapat, hah

Hinata mengkerutkan kening berusaha mengingat dan ia merasa ini ada kaitannya dengan Naruto?

"hei, Naruto-sama. Apa anda mengingat apa yang penting di bulan Juli ini?" Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto

"apa?" Naruto menoleh sekilas pada Hinata, "memang ada rapat penting apa yang ada dibulan Juli?"

Hinata menatap datar Naruto. Atasannya tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. "bukan rapat Naruto-sama"

"lalu apa? Mana aku tahu segala urusanmu dibulan Juli" Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana

Hinata masih berpikir. "bukan, bukan urusan saya. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan anda". Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi seketika Naruto juga jadi teringat, ya, ada hari penting dibulan Juli

Mereka berdua berusaha berpikir keras. Seakan mereka sama-sama mengingatnya, seketika mata Hinata melebar dan mereka saling berpandangan

"ulang tahun Kushina-sama!" pekik Hinata

Naruto seperti terkena hantaman keras saat mendengar ucapan Hinata. Ulang tahun ibunya, ya? hari yang ingin diingatnya tapi disisi lain ingin ia lupakan. Hari yang membuatnya bahagia, tapi hari yang juga membawa malapetaka. Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi terpuruk. Saat itu ia berjanji, di lain waktu, saat ulang tahun ibunya ia akan berbahagia, tapi bukan berarti melupakan itu. Tapi sulit sekali rasanya melaksanakan komitmennya itu

"bagaimana kalau kita sekalian mencari hadiah untuknya?" melihat Hinata yang bersemangat, Naruto berusaha menampakkan mimik datarnya seperti biasa

"baiklah"

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari kado untuk Kushina. Tiga hari lagi ulang tahunnya dan Hinata baru mengingatnya. Karena sore ini mereka tidak ada pertemuan apa-apa, jadilah mereka bisa mencari dengan leluasa. Tentu Hinata yang paling semangat dalam mencari kado. Mereka sampai berkeliling dari satu toko ke toko lainnya, tetapi sulit sekali mencari barang yang dirasa cocok

"astaga, Naruto-sama! Saya bingung ingin membeli hadiah apa" Hinata yang putus asa menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di bangku yang ada di pinggir jalan. Dedaunan dari pohon besar diatas mereka berterbangan

Apa semua perempuan selalu merepotkan segala hal seperti ini? Hanya membeli hadiah dan berikan. Bagian mananya yang sulit? Naruto menyenderkan bahunya, ia merasa agak lelah juga berkeliling bersama Hinata

"kenapa begitu merepotkan? Apa yang biasa kau berikan untuk ulang tahun ibumu? Memberikan hal serupa tidak buruk juga"

Hinata terdiam mendengar Naruto. "andai aku punya ibu, Naruto-sama". Ucapan Hinata sangat pelan sambil tetap menunduk. Andai jalanan tidak sedang sepi, pastilah Naruto tidak akan mendengarnya

Naruto langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya saat mendengar perkataan Hinata

"maaf" ujar Naruto pelan. Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto

"eh? Maaf kenapa Naruto-sama?" Hinata bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto meminta maaf?

"maaf" ucap Naruto sekali lagi sambil menoleh menatap Hinata balik. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Iris sebiru laut yang biasanya tegas itu kini terlihat meredup. Pandangannya seolah ia mengerti apa yang Hinata rasakan. Hinata mengerti kenapa Naruto meminta maaf

Hinata hanya tersenyum sedikit memperlihatkan gigi rapihnya hingga matanya sedikit menyipit. "tidak apa-apa, Naruto-sama. Lagipula itu sudah lama dan aku tidak begitu ingat" Hinata memandang kearah depan

Tidak ingat? Apa maksudnya? Memang bisa untuk tidak mengingat kejadian tertentu? Naruto ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya

"hm, bagaimana kalau mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkan akan dirimu saat melihatnya?" usul Naruto. Entahlah ia merasa bersalah menanyakan itu pada Hinata yang membuat gadis itu teringat kenangan yang menyakitkan. Ia tak suka melihat orang lain bersedih karena dirinya

'sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkan akan diriku?' batin Hinata. Hinata berpikir sejenak dan-

"aku tahu, aku harus memberi apa!" Hinata kembali antusias dan tanpa sadar menarik tangan Naruto untuk meninggalkan kursi itu

Mereka kembali berjalan bersama menulusuri jalanan Kyoto yang mulai senja

.

.

.

.

-ROL—

.

.

.

Setelah mencari cukup lama akhirnya mereka menemukan toko yang menjual barang yang Hinata cari. Tokonya agak tersudut dari yang lainnya. Tidak terlalu besar, minimalis tapi terlihat nyaman. Banyak terdapat tanaman hias didepan pintu dan jendela. Gayanya seperti toko di Eropa yang sering Hinata lihat di film. Hinata akhirnya menemukan tempat yang cukup lengkap menyediakan barang yang ia cari

"ne, Kushina-sama suka warna apa, Naruto-sama?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat-lihat pilihan warna yang tersedia

"tentu, dia suka warna merah" Naruto bingung, untuk apa Hinata sampai berputar-putar hanya untuk membeli kain?

"merah, ya? pilihan yang bagus!" Hinata hampir memilih warna merah, "tapi, warna rambut Kushina-sama sudah merah. Sepertinya warna lain akan lebih bagus"

Hinata berpikir sambil melirik-lirik sekitar untuk mencari inspirasi, dan pandangannya jatuh pada Naruto yang sedang membelakanginya melihat-lihat barang yang terjual di etalase. Yap! Ia sudah menentukan pilihannya, warna apa yang akan ia beli

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Hinata berjalan mencari Naruto. Setelah menemukannya, Naruto sedang berdiri didepan etalase, memandang sebuah barang

"Naruto-sama, apa yang anda lihat?" tanya Hinata ikut menoleh untuk melihat objek pandangan Naruto sedari tadi

"tidak ada. Hanya jam pasir biasa" mereka memandang pasir di gelas atas didalam jam itu yang perlahan mulai berkurang, berpindah ke gelas di bawahnya

"dulu saat masih kecil aku takut kegelapan. Ayahku ingin membantuku menghilangkan kecengengan dan ketakutanku. Dia memberiku tantangan, bila aku bisa masuk ke basementku yang gelap dan bertahan tanpa teriakan sampai pasir nya sekali habis, aku akan diajak untuk makan ramen terenak se-Jepang" jelas Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kisah Naruto. Ternyata Naruto yang terkenal dinginnya ini pernah takut gelap juga. "lalu anda berhasil?"

"yah, antara berhasil dan tidak. Saat itu cukup sulit bagiku yang takut gelap, tapi aku berhasil tanpa rasa takut lagi tepat saat pasir itu habis setelah ayahku telah memutarbalikannya empat kali"

"kau berhasil Naruto-sama" Hinata masih setia dengan senyumannya

"ternyata tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Terkadang kau memang harus menghadapi ketakutanmu" pandangan Naruto masih menerawang

Hinata sedikit tertegun mendengarnya. Matanya kembali menatap pasir yang mulai berjatuhan kebawah

 _"ne, Nata-chan! Bila pasir ini sudah habis ayah akan segera menangkapmu!" pria itu berlari dengan tangan terbuka seperti siap menangkap gadis kecil itu_

 _Gadis itu berteriak sambil tertawa menghindari tangan sang ayah_

 _"ayah curang! Jangan langsung tangkap Hinata, dong! Pasirnya belum habis!" sang ayah tetap mengejar sang gadis kecil yang terus berlari sambil tertawa_

Sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba muncul. Hinata memegangi kepalanya. Rasa pusing menjalar di kepalanya. Naruto yang sadar tiba-tiba Hinata jadi diam langsung menoleh

"hei, Hinata, kau kenapa?" Naruto menahan lengan Hinata yang mulai agak oleng

Hinata berusaha menormalkan pandangannya. Pusing dikepalanya berangsur-angsur normal secara perlahan. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya sesekali

"a-aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-sama" Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari atas kepalanya

"berhentilah berkata 'tidak apa-apa'. Ada apa dengan kepalamu?" Naruto memandang tajam Hinata dan mengangkat satu tangannya keatas kepala Hinata. Kenapa, sih, suka sekali berkata seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?!

Hinata yang menerima perlakuan Naruto hanya membatu. Telapak tangan Naruto terasa besar dan hangat kepalanya. Rasa sakit pada kepalanya seakan hilang terbawa oleh angin

"su-sungguh, saya tidak apa-apa Naruto-sama" ucap Hinata cepat sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Wajahnya terasa panas

Naruto yang bingung dengan Hinata kembali menurunkan tangannya

"baiklah" Naruto memilih mengalah, walau ada sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi pada Hinata

"sudah hampir gelap. Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian makan malam?" tawar Naruto

"eh?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertemu dengan iris samudera Naruto. Sejenak Hinata teringat, besok mereka harus kembali menghadiri pertemuan, dan besoklah hari dengan jadwal terpadat di empat hari dinas mereka

"um-bagaimana kalau kita membungkusnya dan makan di hotel saja? Besok kita memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat, dan saya harus menyelesaikan beberapa laporan dulu"

Naruto seperti menimbang-nimbang. "benar juga. Baiklah kita makan di hotel saja". Naruto dan Hinata berjalan meninggalkan toko itu

.

.

.

-ROL—

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di hotel dengan kantongan berisi makan malam mereka. Mereka m

emutuskan untuk membeli tonkatsu dan shabu-shabu. Tadinya Naruto ingin membeli ramen lagi, tapi Hinata melarangnya dengan alasan kesehatan. Baru tadi siang makan ramen, mana mungkin malamnya makan ramen lagi. Sepertinya mereka akan begadang malam ini, jadi setidaknya makanlah makanan yang cukup

Naruto dan Hinata memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing. Setelah menaruh tasnya diatas sofa, Hinata memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Setelah lima belas menit, ia sudah lengkap mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna abu-abu dengan tulisan 'Stanford University' dengan lambangnya berwarna merah dan _joger pants_ berwarna hitam

Ia duduk bersila di karpet depan sofa dan sudah sangat merasa keroncongan, lalu dengan tidak sabar membuka _box_ makanannya yang berisi nasi, salad dan tonkatsu. Benar-benar mengguggah selera disaat kelaparan seperti ini. Hinata meletakkan makanannya di meja agak kepinggir, menyumpitkan makanan ke mulutnya dan mulai menyalakan laptopnya, lalu membuka berkas-berkasnya

Besok mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan mengenai perencanaan pembangunan hotel di Osaka dengan perusahaan Uchiha dan perusahaan lainnya. Hotel ini merupakan anak dari salah satu hotel terbesar di Eropa, _Grand Senju_ , dari perusahaan _Senju Building & Company_. Beberpa kolega mereka dari Inggris dan Jerman akan menjadi perwakilan untuk pertemuan di _Kyoto Convention Hall_ besok

Karena rekan kerja yang berasal dari luar negeri, besok Hinata dan Naruto harus membuat laporan dan mempresentasikannya dengan bahasa Inggris. Dan Hinata akan menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan Jerman. Ia cukup menguasai bahasa itu, karena ia pernah tinggal disana selama satu tahun untuk pertukaran mahasiswa. Disinilah ia sekarang, berkutat dengan segala pekerjaan

Hinata mengkerutkan keningnya. Ia agak kesulitan mengerjakan laporan anggaran, begitu banyak angka membuat bola matanya seolah berputar, dan ada beberapa laporan yang tak ia mengerti. Daripada bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan tidak menghasilkan apapun, ia memutuskan mendatangi kamar Naruto

.

.

TOK TOK

.

.

Hinata mengetuk kamar Naruto beberapa kali. "masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam. Eh? Apa Naruto tidak mengunci pintunya? Bagaimana ia tahu bahwa dirinya yang datang?

"Naruto-sama tidak mengunci pintu anda?" tanya Hinata sambil memasuki kamar Naruto. Sandal rumahnya yang berwarna oranye kecoklatan dengan kepala rubah dibagian atas, tampak garang dan lucu disaat bersamaan, berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Naruto yang juga duduk bersila diatas karpet, didepan meja dengan laptop dan lembaran berkas bertebaran. Lebih mirip meja yang terkena gempa bumi

"hn. Aku lupa. Lagipula tidak banyak yang menginap di lantai ini, kan" mata Naruto tetap terfokus pada layar laptopnya. "kenapa? ada bagian yang tak kau mengerti?" Naruto melirik Hinata sekilas

"ah, iya. Bagian ini Naruto-sama" Hinata mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Naruto sambil menunjuk bagian pada berkasnya. Naruto menjelaskan dengan sejelas mungkin, karena memang banyak laporan yang harus mereka persiapkan untuk besok

"baiklah. Aku mengerti. Terimakasih Naruto-sama!" Hinata nyengir sedikit lalu meninggalkan kamar Naruto

Lima belas menit kemudian

.

.

TOK TOK

.

.

Hinata langsung masuk ke kamar Naruto. "Naruto-sama, kalau yang bagian ini dimasukkan ke data yang mana?"

Setelah mendapat penjelasan Naruto, Hinata kembali ke kamarnya

Sepuluh menit kemudian

.

.

TOK TOK

.

.

Hinata masuk dan dia menangkap ekspresi wajah Naruto yang datar. "bawa semua berkasmu kesini". Hinata hanya tersenyum malu mendengarnya. "ba-baiklah Naruto-sama"

 _'sepayah inikah diriku? Menyelesaikan laporan saja tidak bisa'_ Hinata menghela nafasnya

Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, Hinata membawa semua berkas dan laptopnya, serta makan malamnya yang sudah dingin ke kamar Naruto. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Naruto

"um-maafkan saya Naruto-sama. Saya sudah mengganggu anda" Hinata menundukkan sedikit wajahnya. Ia tak enak merepotkan atasannya begini

"hn" Naruto menggeser file-filenya yang berserakan menyisakan tempat untuk barang-barang Hinata. Hinata menyusun laptop dan beberapa berkasnya keatas meja

"jadi Naruto-sama, kapan pencairan dana untuk anggaran yang ini?" Hinata menunjuk tabel penuh angka dan tulisan yang ingin membuat Hinata menyumpah saja. Sungguh, ia akan menjadi gila bila sudah berkutat terus dengan angka. Angka adalah kelemahan terbesarnya!

Naruto menjelaskan dengan sesabar dan sejelas yang ia bisa agar sekretarisnya ini bisa mengerti. Wajah memelasnya seperti seorang bocah dengan es krimnya yang mencair. Memprihatinkan

"hm. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti" Hinata sedikit mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"kau sudah mengatakan itu lima menit yang lalu, dan menit-menit sebelumnya" Naruto kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar laptop

"he he he" Hinata hanya nyengir kuda mendengar perkataan Naruto. Hinata mamandang layar laptopnya sambil menyumpit salad kemulutnya

"jangan katakan makan malammu belum habis?" tanya Naruto menyelidik, ujung matanya melirik ke arah Hinata yang mengunyah

"she-thi-kit la-ghi, kho" jawab Hinata sambil tetap mengunyah. Hinata menelan makanannya, tetapi ia merasa tenggorokannya kering dan makanannya tidak mulus tertelan

"Naruto-sama, boleh saya minta minum?", dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Hinata hendak berdiri, baru berdiri lima senti gerakannya dihentikan oleh Naruto yang lebih dulu berjalan kearah dapur. Tak lama Naruto datang dengan segelas air putih di tangannya

"minumlah", Hinata mengambil segelas air yang bagaikan air berkah itu dan meminumnya dengan sekali gerakan. Rasanya lega sekali tak ada makanan yang tersangkut lagi

"terimakasih Naruto-sama" Hinata meletakkan gelas itu di atas nakas sebelah sofa yang ada di belakang mereka lalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya

Hinata menemukan kesulitannya lagi. dan akan selalu begitu kalau yang dihadapannya adalah angka. Perlahan timbul kerut didahinya dan tangan kirinya menopang dagunya. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat wajah bingung Hinata. Tapi lama-lama kening Naruto juga muncul kerutan

"hei, Hinata. Kalau begini lebih baik bahasa Inggrisnya bagaimana?" Naruto menggeser laptopnya sedikit kearah Hinata agar dia bisa melihatnya. Hinata mengamatinya sebentar dan mulai mengetik di laptop Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk-angguk, "terimakasih"

"tak kusangka, aku memiliki sekretaris yang pintar"

Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Ia menoleh kearah Naruto. Hatinya sedikit berdesir mendengar perkataan itu barusan

"terimakasih atas pujiannya, Naruto-sama!"

"tapi kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau memilih kuliah diluar negeri?"

Deg! Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata membatu seketika. Ia terdiam cukup lama

"hei"

"-nata"

"Hinata!" Naruto memanggil Naruto cukup keras dan itu berhasil membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. "e-eh? Ke-kenapa N-Naruto-sama?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "kau melamun?" lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit pada Hinata. "kau tak terlihat baik akhir-akhir ini"

Hinata yang merasa jarak wajahnya mereka dekat refleks menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya sedikit ke telinga kirinya. "aku t-tidak apa-apa" Hinata berusaha menormalkan suaranya. "tadi Naruto-sama bertanya apa?"

Naruto menegakkan posisi kepalanya seperti semula. "aku tanya kenapa kau kuliah diluar negeri? Apa pertanyaan itu sebegitu menakutkannya sampai kau terdiam?"

 _'Ya'_ jawab Hinata dalam hati. "tidak. Tadi aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Um-saat itu aku dapat beasiswa, jadi kenapa tidak?" Hinata tak berbohong, walau bukan itu alasan utamanya. Maksudnya, itu salah satu alasannya tapi masih ada alasan pendukung lainnya. Hinata muda belajar sangat keras agar mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri. Otaknya yang memang sudah diatas rata-rata sejak lahir, walau tidak sampai kategori jenius yang selalu mendapat ranking satu di bangku sekolah. Tapi ketekunan bisa mengalahkan bakat, bukan?

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "dan kau disana bertemu Naruko?"

"tepat sekali" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. "aku yakin kau sudah mendengar bagaimana kita bertemu dari cerita Naruko-san sendiri saat itu"

Naruto mendengus pelan, "dunia ini terasa sempit bila didekatmu Sasaki-san". Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Mereka memfokuskan diri dengan pekerjaan mereka lagi. Tapi tak lama kemudian terdengar dering ponsel Hinata. Hinata mengangkat smartphone dengan warna ungu pastel itu dan menggeser tombol hijau. Sebelum menekan tombol jawab Hinata sempat melirik nama si penelepon, dan hanya tertera angka saja

"halo, selamat malam. Dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata hati-hati, tak ada jawaban

"halo?" Hinata bertanya lagi. Pandangan Naruto teralihkan pada suara Hinata

"siapa, sih?" Hinata menjauhkan sebentar teleponnya untuk melihat nomor penelepon. Ia tak mengenal nomor itu. Hinata mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya lagi

"ha-" ucapan Hinata terputus saat terdengar suara dari sebrang sana

"selamat malam, nona" kening Hinata berkerut mendengar suara pria itu. "ah! Atau selamat pagi?". Waktu sudah lewat tengah malam dan memasuki dinihari, tepatnya 12.40 am

 _'orang macam apa yang menelepon lewat tengah malam?'_ batin Naruto

"anda siapa?" tanya Hinata was-was. Ia seperti mengenal suara pria ini

"siapa ya?" pria itu tertawa pelan sejenak. "aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ini benar nomormu nona. Senang bisa berbicara denganmu" sambungan langsung diputuskan secara sepihak

"tunggu! Hei!-" lagi-lagi Hinata kalah cepat dengan pria itu

Kerutan di kening Hinata semakin dalam. Tawa itu. Ia benar-benar seperti mendengarnya

Ah! Hinata ingat! Suara itu mirip dengan suara pria yang ada didepan apartemennya beberapa hari lalu. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa tahu nomornya? Hinata mulai merasa takut

"siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Naruto

"u-um-orang salah sambung sepertinya. A-aku t-tidak mengenal nomornya" Hinata berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin

Hinata terkadang bisa menjadi pembohong yang payah. Dan ia baru saja berbicara dengan tergagap

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi

"s-sungguh. Benar-benar orang salah sambung" ia harus bersikap biasa. Naruto memandang tajam Hinata. Hinata meneguk ludahnya sedikit melihat iris samudera itu kembali menyiratkan sorotan tajam

"ba-baiklah" Hinata menyerah, ia menghela nafasnya

"beberapa hari yang lalu didepan apartemenku ada seorang pria misterius" ia menceritakan yang terjadi malam itu, kecuali tentang pria itu yang seolah mengejar dirinya dengan segala kalimat tentang masa lalu yang dibicarakannya. Hinata tak ingin ada orang yang mengetahui masa lalunya. Biarlah hanya ia dan sahabatnya, Sakura, yang menyimpannya. Hinata menceritakan sampai akhir, sampai telepon barusan. Entah kenapa Hinata menceritakan itu begitu saja kepada Naruto. Ada sebagian dari hatinya yang lega karena Naruto tahu masalahnya

"yah, begitulah kejadiannya" Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, takut akan reaksi yang Naruto berikan. Tapi Hinata tidak berharap banyak, ia hanya sebatas sekretaris Naruto. Paling tidak pasti Naruto hanya menyuruhnya menghubungi polisi dan berhati-hati

"tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir Naruto-sama"

 _'oh, ayolah Hinata, dia tidak akan sekhawatir itu. Tidak seharusnya aku bicara seperti itu'_ batin Hinata

"m-maksudku itu bukan hal yang penting. Paling hanya orang iseng yang-" Hinata buru-buru menambahkan

"kau bisa pulang bersamaku saat pulang kerja" potong Naruto. Hinata terbelalak mendengar pernyataan ajakan dari Naruto

"a-apa?"

"kau mendengarnya" ulang Naruto

"oh, tidak, saya sangat berterimakasih anda menawarkannya padaku, tapi tidak perlu Naruto-sama. Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, bisa saja ia hanya orang is-" Hinata berusaha menolak secara halus

"bisa saja dia benar-benar mengincarmu" Naruto memandang Hinata lagi

Hinata terdiam. Semenjak telepon barusan, Hinata semakin takut dengan orang itu, seolah orang itu benar-benar mengejar dirinya. Bohong kalau Hinata hanya menganggap orang itu orang iseng. Bohong kalau ia katakan ia tak takut. Dan bohong apabila ia tak ingin ada orang yang menemaninya saat pulang malam

"mulai besok pulanglah bersamaku"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holla semuanya! ketemu lagi di chapter 4! sebelumnya author mau minta maaf bila ada yang merasa alur cerita ini lambat dan sebagainya, author benar-benar minta maaf, karena tiba-tiba kemarin author kehilangan feel saat sedang menulis lagi tapi sekarang gk lagi ko hehe. dan author sebelumnya mohon maaf juga bila akan lama update, karena author sudah masuk sekolah dan sedang giat-giatnya belajar #alesanluthor karena author sudah kelas 3 SMA dan tentunya author juga punya PTN yang author inginkan dan juga tentu tidak mudah mencapai PTN favorit #huhu

kayanya itu dulu deh cuap2 author. oiya terimakasih pada pembaca yang sudah membaca dan mereview kemarin. author seneng hehe #seriusan

 _ok see you on next chap!_


	4. CHAPTER 4 Almost

**ROUND OF LOVE**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan segala karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning(s)** : TYPO(s), OOC, Bad Storyline

.

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER IV

.

.

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar ajakan Naruto. Bukannya ia tak suka pulang dengan atasannya, tapi ia tidak enak pada Naruto. Sudah pulang malam, letak rumah Hinata yang cukup jauh, rumah mereka yang berlawanan pula. Mana mungkin Hinata membiarkan Naruto mengantarnya setiap hari, catat, setiap hari? Ia tak suka merepotkan orang lain, apalagi orang yang sudah baik padanya

"um-apakah punya Naruto-sama sudah selesai? Laporan saya sebentar lagi akan selesai" Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ingin menolak tidak enak, karena Hinata tahu niat Naruto baik, ia hanya ingin membantunya. Tetapi, bila diterima juga tidak enak, ia takut akan merepotkan nantinya. Hah, serba salah. Lebih baik naik bus saja seperti biasa

"sedikit lagi"

Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar laptop. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah sangat mengantuk. Apalagi berada di hotel dengan pendingin yang sejuk. Terkena anginnya saja Hinata sudah terbuai untuk menutup mata, tapi bila ia lakukan itu, dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik ia pasti sudah menuju alam mimpi. Ia tidak boleh tidur hingga selesai. Tapi syukurlah laporannya sebentar lagi akan selesai. Gunung pekerjaan itu akan segera rata seperti tanah. Keinginan terbesarnya untuk segera beristirahat akan segera terpenuhi

Kring Kring

Tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan masuk dari ponsel Naruto. Ia segera mengangkat smartphone dengan warna _sky blue_ itu dan berjalan keluar kearah balkon agar suaranya tak mengganggu Hinata, lalu menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan

"Halo Naruto" sapa orang disebrang sana sesaat setelah panggilannya terjawab

'suara ini' batin Naruto

"Menma?"

"thank goodness! Kau masih mengenali sahabatmu ini!" orang yang dipanggil Menma itu tertawa

Naruto mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. "tentu saja bodoh". Kenapa Menma baru menelepon Naruto tengah malam begini? Karena tempat tinggal Menma sekarang yang berada di Inggris yang menyebabkan perbedaan waktu yang cukup jauh. Bila ditempat Naruto sudah lewat tengah malam, maka ditempat Menma sedang siang hari

"aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bukan?" tanya Naruto. Tentu ia sudah tahu karakter sahabatnya ini. Ini hari biasa, baik dia maupun Naruto masih bekerja, masih sama-sama sibuk, yang tentu tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk sekedar bercengkrama, bertukar lelucon yang sering mereka lakukan dulu saat masih sekolah

"ya begitulah. Dan aku minta maaf karena mengganggu waktumu sebentar, walau disana sudah lewat tengah malam, kan? Hehe"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, walau tak bisa dilihat oleh sahabatnya. "tentu tidak"

"baiklah, aku langsung saja. Kemarin aku mengunjungi kolega perusahaan kita yang sedang dinas di Inggris. Dan disana juga ada perusahaan lawan kita, Hyuuga Corp. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku sedikit mendengar mereka seperti menyebut-nyebut nama perusahaan kita dan nama pemegang perusahaan terdahulu kita, Jiraiya-sama. Entahlah aku salah dengar atau mereka benar-benar mengatakannya, tapi ingatlah Naruto, aku ingin kau tetap waspada. Keadaan perusahaan memang cukup stabil untuk sekarang, tetapi kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang lawan rencanakan diluar sana" Naruto mendengar penjelasan Menma dengan seksama. Hyuuga? Perusahaan mereka? Dan yang lebih jauh lagi, pendahulu mereka, Jiraiya?

'apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Hyuuga Corp?' batin Naruto. Mereka berdua berbicara sampai kira-kira tiga puluh menit lamanya. Menma mengatakan ia juga akan turut mencari tahu apa yang sedang disusun oleh perusahaan lawan mereka itu. Hyuuga Corp dan Uzumaki Company sudah lama menjadi rahasia umum selalu bersaing dalam usaha mereka. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, tampaknya kedua perusahaan itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bekerja sama, kalaupun ia, itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama

Setelah mereka mengakhiri percakapan mereka, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kembali dari balkon menuju ruangannya. Saat ia sampai, ia mendapati Hinata yang sudah terlelap dengan kedua tangan dilipat diatas meja dan kepala yang ia letakkan diatas lipatan tangannya menghadap kearah posisi Naruto duduk sebelumnya. Naruto ingin membangunkannya tapi ia tak tega, tidurnya terlihat sangat nyenyak sekali. Naruto memastikan bahwa segala laporan yang ada di laptop Hinata sudah tersimpan, lalu mematikan alat elektronik itu

Ia berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil sebuah selimut dari situ. Lalu ia menyelimuti punggung Hinata dengan selimut yang dibawanya. Naruto memandang Hinata sekilas lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada laptop dihadapannya

"tidak.. aku tidak ingin kembali.. kesana" terdengar suara Hinata melenguh dengan sangat pelan. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya kesamping, terlihat wajah Hinata yang tidak tenang

'apa yang dia mimpikan?' batin Naruto

"Ibu.. Sakura.. siapapun tolong-" lenguhan itu berhenti seiring dengan tubuh Hinata yang tiba-tiba tersentak terbangun. Iris cantiknya perlahan mulai terlihat karena kelopak matanya yang perlahan terbuka. Pemandangan didepan yang ia lihat hanya laptop dan dinding berwarna putih. Hinata mulai mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengembalikkan kembali kesadarannya. Mimpi itu, terus saja menghampirinya belakangan karena kemunculan pria misterius itu. Hinata sangat takut

"kau terbangun?" sebuah suara berat disebelahnya kembali membuatnya tersentak. Seingatnya tadi ia sudah menyelesaikan laporannya dan karena merasa sangat mengantuk ia langsung saja meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia pikir ia tak akan tertidur, toh, hanya menyender sebentar, tapi benar, tak butuh lima detik ia sudah terbawa ke alam mimpi. Jadi, ia masih di kamar Naruto dan, tertidur?

Hinata yang menyadarinya langsung menegakkan badannya dengan cepat yang menyebabkan kepalanya terasa oleng. Sekarang kepanikan dan ketakutan akibat mimpi tadi beradu jadi satu didalam diri Hinata. Saat badannya sudah tegap kembali ia merasakan ada yang terjatuh dari selimutnya. Saat ia menoleh sedikit kebelakang, ia mendapati sebuah selimut

"oh, tidak. Maafkan saya Naruto-sama. Saya benar-benar tidak berniat untuk tidur disini, tadi saya tiba-tiba tertidur dan-"

"tidurlah kembali" potong Naruto. Hinata akan terus mengoceh panjang lebar dan terus mengatakan 'aku minta maaf' bila ia tak menghentikannya

"e-eh?" Hinata bingung seketika, tetapi ia mulai tersadar kembali. "ah, iya. Saya akan membereskan barang saya dan kembali ke kam-"

"tidurlah disini, malam ini" lagi-lagi Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata. Ia menoleh kearah Hinata dan mendapati wajah terkejut dari sekretarisnya itu. Hey, apa yang salah dengan ajakannya? Ia hanya tidak enak dengan Hinata yang ketakutan dan ia menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani Hinata. Toh, mereka tidak akan berbuat apa-apa, kan?

"ti-tidak perlu Naruto-sama"

"dari mimpimu tadi, tampaknya kau sedang ketakutan?"

Ngomong-ngomong mimpi, Hinata jadi teringat kembali dengan mimpinya tadi. Ia kembali merasakan ketakutan sebenarnya. Rasanya lebih baik tidak tidur dan menahan kantuknya menghadapi matanya yang tinggal tiga watt daripada berhadapan kembali dengan mimpi-mimpi itu. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia memang butuh orang yang menemaninya saat ini. Selama ini ia memang selalu sendiri menghadapi mimpi seperti itu bila malam, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia ingin ada seseorang yang setidaknya ada disebelahnya. Setidaknya, ia merasa aman karena ada orang lain disisinya

"kau bisa memakai ranjangnya" kata Naruto lagi sambil memfokuskan dirinya pada laptop lagi

"ap-apa?"

"tenang saja aku akan tidur di kasur tambahan yang ada dibawah kasur"

Hinata menatap ragu sejenak pada Naruto. Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?

"aku tidak akan macam-macam" tambah Naruto cepat karena tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Jelas saja gadis itu akan curiga padanya. Mereka dua orang yang sedang berada dalam satu ruangan hotel yang sama. Dan Naruto adalah pria dewasa, wajar kedua orang itu berpikir sampai kesitu. Tapi Naruto bukan orang yang mengambil kesempatan seperti itu. Bila ia ingin ia akan mengejarnya, tidak perlu dengan cara curang seperti itu

"bukan seperti itu Naruto-sama" tidak, bukan itu yang Hinata pikirkan. Entah kenapa Hinata mempercayai Naruto bahwa ia tidak akan macam-macam padanya. Ia malah merasa lebih aman bila disebelah Naruto

"kalau begitu tidurlah. Sudah pukul dua pagi"

Hinata melirik jam sekilas dan benar, waktu sudah pukul dua pagi

"baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu" Hinata mengambil selimutnya. Tapi ia menoleh pada Naruto lagi

"Naruto-sama juga! Apakah belum selesai? Cepatlah tidur!" Hinata cemberut melihat atasannya yang menyuruhnya beristirahat tapi dirinya sendiri saja masih berkutat dengan dunianya

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, "sebentar lagi selesai"

Setelah kira-kira 30 menit kemudian Naruto merebahkan dirinya pada kasur dibawah tempat tidurnya yang ia keluarkan dan tidak butuh lima detik ia sudah menembus alam mimpi

.

.

.

.

-ROL-

.

.

.

.

Sebuah lenguhan kecil terdengar di ruangan sepi dan dingin karena AC itu. Hinata merasakan kesadarannya mulai muncul dan ia merasakan sedikit pegal pada otot-ototnya. Tidur dengan jangka waktu sebentar membuat badannya sakit. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menoleh kearah nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya. Jam menunjukkan waktu 05.25 am. Belum ada tanda-tanda matahari akan muncul dan langit masih gelap

Dan setelah melirik kearah jam, ia tak sengaja melihat kebawah tempat Naruto tidur. Atasannya itu tidur dengan posisi tidur agak miring dan dengan seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi selimut. Hinata lagi-lagi merasa tidak enak dengan atasannya. Dengan hati-hati Hinata membuka sedikit selimut atasnya sampai leher, agar pria itu bisa mendapat pasokan udara lebih banyak

Setelah dirinya sudah cukup siap, ia pun bergerak kearah sisi kanan tempat tidur dan beranjak untuk merapihkan selimutnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah kasur itu rapih, Hinata kembali ke meja kerja semalam untuk mengambil kartu pintu kamarnya. Setelah menemukannya, Hinata juga mengambil kartu kamar Naruto, rencananya ia akan membersihkan diri sebentar lalu memasak sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Hotel ini baru menyediakan sarapan pukul tujuh pagi, sedangkan mereka pukul setengah tujuhpun sudah harus bergegas

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya lalu membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai, Hinata mengenakan long-sleeve semi-formal berwarna putih dengan sedikit renda kecil di leher dan bagian depan, celana berwarna hitam. Ia menyisir rambutnya dan mengikatnya ponytail seperti biasa. Ia menyisir rapi anak rambutnya yang suka sekali bermunculan dan merapikan poninya. Setelah dirasa siap, ia mengamit tasnya dan menenteng blazer berwarna cream di lengan kirinya. Mematikan semua lampu di kamarnya dan menguncinya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar Naruto. Hinata memasukan kartu kamar itu pada slot kartu yang ada di gagang pintu dan masuk kedalam

Sesampainya di dapur Hinata teringat bahwa mereka sedang di hotel dan tak mungkin ada bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket 24 jam yang dekat dari hotel ini

Langit sudah mulai menampakkan cakrawala birunya yang diiringi dengan kehadiran matahari yang menerangi menggantikan gelap. Pukul enam Hinata sudah kembali ke kamar Naruto dengan kantung kertas coklat berisi bahan makanan. Hinata mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dan menyibukkan dirinya untuk memasak. Kegiatan terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara berat yang serak memanggilnya

"Hinata?" Naruto berdiri tak jauh dari dapur dengan penampilan yang masih acak-acakan khas bangun tidur sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang belum sadar sepenuhnya

"oh, anda sudah bangun? Bersiaplah Naruto-sama, saya akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Hotel disini baru menyediakan makan pagi pada pukul tujuh. Hah, tidak bisakah mereka lebih awal membuat makan pagi?" Hinata bertanya pada diri sendiri sambil terkekeh

Naruto hanya menuruti dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Sungguh, badannya seperti remuk saja. Ia baru terlelap kurang lebih tiga jam-an, tetapi kelelahannya seolah menghilang sedikit mendengar suara riang dari sekretarisnya itu dipagi hari. Setidaknya rencananya untuk melewatkan makan pagi hari ini harus ia batalkan

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah datang dengan penampilan rapih dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Ia mengambil satu bangku untuk diduduki. Hinata menaruh dua piring nasi goreng dengan omelette sayur dan daging di sisi nasi goreng. Aroma makanan yang tertangkap indra penciuman Naruto membuat perutnya langsung berbunyi melihat santapan lezat dihadapannya

Hinata terkekeh pelan, "sepertinya perut anda tidak bisa berkompromi lagi ya" Hinata menempati kursi didepan Naruto. Setelah menyelesaikan makan pagi, mereka segera bergegas menuju Kyoto Hall

Pukul sembilan rapat dimulai bersama dengan perusahaan Uchiha dan Senju. Itachi Uchiha dari Uchiha Corp menjelaskan pendahuluan tentang kerjasamanya dengan Uzumaki Company dan Senju. Lalu dilanjutkan Naruto yang menjelaskan mekanisme pembangunan yang tentu dijelaskan dengan bahasa Inggris. Naruto harap kolega dari Jerman itu bisa memahaminya karena mereka mendengar sambil mendengar terjemahan sedikit-sedikit dari Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya. Hinata juga cukup kesulitan mengimbangi bicara Naruto dan menerjemahkannya kepada mereka

Dan pada bagian anggaran bagian Hinata yang menjelaskannya. Pertama ia menjelaskan dengan bahasa Inggris agar semua dapat mengerti, kecuali orang-orang dari Jerman itu yang kebanyakan menukikkan alisnya mendengar bicara Hinata yang cepat. Setelah itu, Hinata harus kembali menjelaskan lagi dengan bahasa Jerman. Mulutnya sudah kering sepertinya sedari tadi karena berbicara terus. Kolega itu mulai menganggukkan kepalanya

"kau memiliki sekretaris yang pintar" bisik Itachi yang berada di sebelah Naruto, "dan..cantik" tambah Itachi lagi. Naruto sedikit mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Itachi. Apa kakak dari sahabatnya ini tertarik dengan sekretarisnya? Naruto merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya, tapi ia hanya berpikir mungkin dirinya cukup senang dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tak salah memiliki sekretaris yang pintar seperti Hinata

Rapat berakhir sore hari dan mereka langsung melanjutkan aktivitas mereka lagi menuju gedung Sabaku untuk menghadiri pesta yang diadakan perusahaan itu. Perusahaan itu sedang merayakan ulang tahun perusahaan mereka yang menginjak angka 18 tahun. Seluruh cabang kantor Sabaku di penjuru Jepang mengadakan pesta bersama secara serentak

Hinata dan Naruto menuju hotel kembali untuk mengganti pakaian mereka dengan gaun dan jas untuk acara. Malam ini Hinata mengenakan atasan putih dengan bahan lace lengan panjang dengan area lengan dari pundak hingga ujung tangan berbahan lumayan tipis, dan dipadu dengan rok hitam selutut bermotif dengan aksen mengembang. Untuk sepatu, ia mengenakan pump heel hitam yang cukup tinggi

Sesampainya disana Hinata bertemu Tayuya lagi disana. Tayuya juga mengenalkan temannya yang lain yaitu, Juugo, Suigetsu dan Matsuri. Mereka beridiri bersama-sama sambil mengobrol di stand minuman dan makanan ringan

"wah, Hinata-san kau sangat cantik ya rupanya" Suigetsu dan Juugo memuji Hinata sambil menampilkan senyum jahil mereka yang terlihat bodoh dimata Matsuri

"hah, kalian ini! Hanya wanita cantik saja yang ada dipikiran kalian!" Matsuri mengomeli mereka berdua. Hinata hanya tertawa mendengarnya

"daripada mencari wanita yang galak" ceplosan Suigetsu membuat ia dan Juugo dihadiahi senyum mematikan dari Matsuri

"apa kau bilang barusan?" Matsuri bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin sambil terus tersenyum. Juugo dan Suigetsu yang ketakutan hanya menelan ludah mereka dengan susah payah dan lari menghindari Matsuri yang akan berlari untuk membunuh mereka

"hah, mereka ada-ada saja" ujar Tayuya, Hinata cekikikkan melihat tingkah teman-teman barunya. Hatinya terasa hangat lagi bisa berkumpul bersama teman. ia merindukan momen seperti ini

"Sasaki-san?" Hinata dan Tayuya sontak menolehkan kepala mereka kebelakang, dan iris Hinata langsung menangkap sosok orang dengan posisi tertinggi di Uchiha Corp itu, Itachi. Pria dengan wajah berkarisma khas Uchiha itu tersenyum sambil memegang gelas ditangan krinya

"oh, Uchiha-sama" Hinata dan Tayuya langsung membungkuk dan dibalas anggukkan sedikit dari Itachi. "tidak perlu seformal itu" senyuman tak hilang dari wajah tampan pria itu

"sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan mencari Juugo dan Suigetsu sebelum Matsuri meregang nyawa mereka" Tayuya tertawa kecil lalu membungkuk sedikit lagi pada Itachi "saya permisi dulu. Aku duluan ya Hinata!" sesaat setelah menepuk pundak Hinata sekali Tayuya melenggang pergi mencari teman-temannya. Hinata hanya kebingungan dengan sikap Matsuri, kenapa ia langsung pergi seperti itu?

"ehm, Sasaki-san" Itachi berdehem sedikit yang membuat Hinata langsung menolehkan kepalanya kembali, "Hinata saja Uchiha-san" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum

"kau juga, panggil Itachi saja"

"baiklah, Itachi-sama?"

"terdengar lebih baik". Mereka berdua tersenyum, karena Hinata melihat Itachi adalah orang yang sangat ramah, walau menempati posisi tertinggi di perusahaan besar itu

"mau menemaniku mengobrol?" tawar Itachi

"ng?" Hinata bingung, CEO Uchiha Corp ingin berbincang dengannya? Bahkan ia tidak tahu menahu detail tentang rencana saham atau investor dengan segala kawan-kawannya itu, semua itu atasannya dan asistennya yang menangani

"aku tertarik dengan kemampuanmu saat rapat tadi"

"eh? Benarkah?" Hinata menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga kirinya. Ia jadi sedikit salah tingkah juga dipuji oleh orang sehebat ini

"aku lihat tadi taman belakang cukup bagus dan nyaman" ajak Itachi dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Hinata. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju taman belakang yang Itachi maksud, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memandang mereka dari kejauhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

.

.

.

.

-ROL-

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Itachi mengobrol cukup lama. Mereka berbicara banyak hal, tak hanya seputar pekerjaan saja. Hinata menilai bahwa Itachi adalah berkepribadian terbuka dan cukup banyak berbicara. Dan Itachi menilai bahwa Hinata adalah teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan, seolah segala topik yang ia bicarakan nyambung bagi Hinata. Terlebih saat membicarakan musik dan film, ternyata Hinata tahu menahu banyak tentang itu

"permisi Uchiha-sama. Anda sedang dicari oleh Temari Sabaku-sama" tiba-tiba salah satu pegawai Itachi datang

"hm. Saya akan kesana segera" setelah mengatakan itu pegawai itupun pergi

"Hinata ayo kita masuk" ajak Itachi

"um-anda duluan saja Itachi-sama, saya masih mau duduk-duduk disini". Hinata memang masih mau disini menikmati taman yang indah ini. Walau penerangannya tidak banyak tapi cukup bagus saat malam hari

"baiklah, tapi segera masuk kedalam, ok?" Hinata membalas dengan anggukan dan Itachi pun berjalan meninggalkan taman itu

Hinata melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia ingin masuk untuk sekedar minum tapi ia urungkan, karena jam-jam segini biasanya yang tersisa minuman beralkohol yang disediakan, seperti wine, bir, atau liquor. Ia tak akan kuat minum minuman keras seperti itu

Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar taman yang sepi ini. Sepertinya hanya ia sendiri disini. Bagaimana tidak? Taman ini memang agak terpencil dan cukup berjarak dari gedung utama tempat pesta, tapi luas dan indah

.

.

Bruk

.

.

Hinata terjatuh karena heels nya yang tinggi dan ia jadi tak seimbang. Kaki kanannya benar-benar sakit, sepeti patah saja rasanya, atau- memang patah?

"aw" Hinata terduduk dijalanan dan memijat-mijat kakinya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara orang yang sepertinya tak cukup jauh, menggumam-gumam tak jelas. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan kebelakang, mencari sumber suara?

'suara apa itu? Masa hantu, sih?' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya

Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kedepan lagi, tak jauh dari situ terlihat seorang pria yang berjalan terseok-seok sambil memegang botol alkohol ditangan kirinya. Bicaranya rancu dan tak jelas, sudah pasti ia sudah berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Pria itu mabuk

"wow! Ada bidadari cantik disini rupanya" pria itu menatap kaki jenjang Hinata sambil menyeringai. Ia mulai berjalan kearah Hinata

Hinata langsung panik melihat pria itu mendekat, ia berusaha membetulkan posisi kakinya dan berusaha berdiri. 'sial, kakiku sakit sekali' gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Hinata berhasil berdiri, ia langsung berusaha berlari menghindar. Pria itu yang melihat Hinata berusaha berlari langsung mempercepat laju jalannya

Grep

"hei, mau kemana nona manis" pria itu menarik lengan Hinata dan langsung menghimpitnya ke tembok. Hinata berontak dengan segala kekuatannya. Ia tidak bisa melawan, karena kakinya benar-benar sakit saat ini dan pria yang mencoba macam-macam dengannya ini semakin membuat Hinata takut

"tolong, lepas" Hinata mendorong-dorong bahu pria itu yang semakin berusaha mendekatkan tubuhnya

"setelah kita selesai bermain"

Srek

Pria itu merobek dengan kasar kedua kain yang menutupi lengan kanan dan kirinya. Hinata terbelalak karena lengannya yang sudah sobek. "tidak! Tidak, kumohon, lepaskan!" Hinata terus berontak dan mendorong bahu pria itu, tapi percuma saja, saat ini kekuatan pria itu lebih besar dari Hinata

"tenanglah nona cantik, kau akan menyukainya" tercium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat. Pria itu benar-benar sudah mabuk. Pria itu mulai memaksa membuka kancing baju Hinata sambil berusaha menciumnya. Hinata terus menolak, memejamkan matanya dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Pria itu terus meraba-raba lengan mulus Hinata dan pinggang Hinata. Tangan kirinya menyebabkan tiga kancing teratas Hinata lepas yang menunjukkan tanktop putih Hinata

"dadamu pasti bagus nona, dan aku akan segera menyantapnya"

Hinata semakin merapatkan bibirnya saat pria itu menyentuh dagunya dan berusaha menciumnya. Tangan kirinya terus meraba pinggang Hinata hampir menuju dadanya. Hinata merasakan wajah pria itu terus mendekat, tapi tak pernah sampai-

BUAGH

Pria itu terlempar kesamping karena tekanan yang amat kuat mengenai pipi kirinya

...

"kemana gadis itu sebenarnya?" Naruto mencari-cari didalam dan dihalaman gedung, tetapi sosok yang dicarinya tak kunjung terlihat. Naruto melihat Tayuya dan teman-temannya lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada mereka

"permisi, Tayuya-san?"

"iya saya sendiri, ada apa Uzumaki-sama?" tanya Tayuya setelah membungkuk sedikit pada Naruto

"apa kau melihat Hinata?"

"ah, tadi dia bersama Itachi-sama, Uzumaki-sama" jawab Tayuya

"kemana?" tanya Naruto menyelidik

"kalau tidak salah ke taman belakang yang ada digedung ini Naruto-sama"

Taman? Belakang?

"tempatnya dibelakang gedung ini Naruto-sama, memang agak terpencil dari sini" sambung Suigetsu

"begitu. Baiklah, terimakasih" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang. Apa kata mereka? Masih bersama Itachi? Sialan! Jangan bercanda! Baru saja ia melihat Itachi sedang berbincang-bincang dengan petinggi Sabaku didalam gedung. Naruto berlari menuju taman yang dimaksud itu, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak untuk saat ini

Setelah cukup jauh berlari, Naruto sampai ditempat yang terdapat banyak pepohonan dan bunga, juga terdapat lampu taman tapi tak banyak. Naruto memasuki taman itu, berbelok-belok sambil berusaha menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara samar-samar, seperti suara pria dan lelaki. Naruto berlari mencari sumber suara itu dan yang dihadapannya adalah pria yang sedang berusaha mencium gadis yang dicarinya

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Amarah, dirinya sudah dikuasai amarah yang memuncak. Ia balikan pria itu dan-

BUAGH

Pria itu terhempas kesamping setelah tengan kanannya mengahantam keras pipi kiri pria itu. Naruto terus menghadiahi pria itu pukulan yang bertubi-tubi. Yang dipukuli tak melawan dan sudah tergeletak ditanah dengan banyak memar dan darah diwajahnya tapi Naruto terus memukulnya. Hinata yang sudah terduduk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, air mata sudah menetas di mata indahnya

Hinata bisa melihat rahang mengeras Naruto dan kilatan amarah dimatanya. Tidak, ia takut Naruto menjadi gelap mata dan membunuh pria itu. Ia tak ingin Naruto membunuh orang

"tolong.. hentikan" Hinata berusaha menghentikan, tapi karena tubuhnya sangat lemas hanya suara pelan yang bisa ia keluarkan

"tolong, hentikan" Hinata berusaha memperbesar suaranya tapi Naruto tidak mendengar dan terus memukul pria yang sudah hampir pingsan itu

"hentikan, Naruto-sama!" Hinata berteriak dengan suaranya yang mulai serak sambil diikuti suara tangisnya yang pecah

"hentikan" suara Hinata kembali lemah, "bawa saya pergi dari sini". Naruto menghentikan pukulannya dan berdiri menghampiri Hinata. Ia melihat sebentar pakaian Hinata yang sudah sangat berantakan, kedua helai kain yang menutupi lengannya sudah sobek, bajunya terkoyak dengan tiga kancing atas terbuka dan kaki kanannya terdapat memar. Naruto lagi-lagi dikuasai amarah melihat keadaan Hinata, tapi ia harus menahannya, ia tak ingin membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan. Hinata masih menutup mulutnya sambil terisak

Naruto melepas jasnya, berlutut didepan Hinata dan menyampirkannya pada tubuh Hinata dengan lembut. "tidak apa-apa, aku disini" bisik Naruto lembut dekat telinga Hinata, berharap itu dapat menenangkan gadis yang sedang ketakutan itu. Dengan pelan ia melepas kedua sepatu Hinata dan membungkuk membelakangi Hinata. "naiklah". Hinata menurut dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto, lalu Naruto berdiri sambil menggendong Hinata di punggungnya

Naruto berjalan menuju mobilnya dan membantu Hinata untuk duduk dikursi penumpang

"tunggu sebentar disini" Naruto hendak melangkah pergi tapi tangan Hinata menahan lengannya

"mau kemana?" Naruto masih menangkap raut ketakutan pada wajah Hinata dan ia bisa merasakan tangannya yang masih bergetar dilengannya

"tunggulah, aku berjanji kau aman disini" Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata sebentar lalu mengunci mobilnya dari luar dan berlari masuk kedalam

Naruto menghampiri Temari yang sedang minum wine di stand minuman, "salah satu pegawaimu ada di taman belakang"

Temari mengerutkan keningnya, "apa maksudmu?"

"pecat dia, dan jangan lagi mencoba menyentuh sekretarisku" suara Naruto terdengar sangat dingin dan cukup membuat Temari terdiam. Setelah kepergian Naruto, Temari memanggil pegawainya untuk menuju taman belakang. Naruto menuju taman belakang untuk mengambil sepatu dan tas Hinata yang tertinggal, dibelakangnya ada pegawai suruhan Temari yang menghampiri pria yang sudah babak belur di tanah itu

"m-ma-maafkan kami Uzumaki-sama. Pegawai kami membahayakan sekretaris anda" dua orang itu membungkuk meminta maaf. Naruto hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu berjalan kembali kearah mobilnya, tak ingin meninggalkan Hinata berlama-lama disana

Setelah meletakkan tas dan sepatu Hinata di jok belakang, Naruto mengendarai mobilnya menuju hotel. Selama perjalanan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Hinata masih berusaha menormalkan ketakutannya dan Naruto tak ingin mengganggu Hinata. Sesampai di hotel, Naruto menggendong Hinata seperti sebelumnya, Naruto membawa Hinata menuju kamarnya

"mandilah, aku akan menunggu diluar. Kau bisa memakai pakaianku dilemari" Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, lalu Naruto melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar itu

Hinata segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Mungkin air hangat bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah selesai ia memakai baju lengan panjang Naruto yang kebesaran dan celana panjang

Naruto sudah menunggu kira-kira dua puluh menit, 'mungkin dia sudah selesai?' batin Naruto. Naruto mengetuk pintunya dan memanggil Hinata, tapi tak ada jawaban, setelah menunggu sebentar akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasukkan kartu kamarnya untuk masuk kedalam. Saat ia masuk dan menuju ruang tengah ternyata Hinata sudah tertidur di sofa. Wajahnya sangat terlihat kelelahan dan sembap karena habis menangis

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Naruto mengangkat Hinata dengan bridal dan membawanya keatas kasurnya, lalu menyelimutinya sampai leher. Ia menarik kasur bawah tempat ia tidur kemarin malam dan tak sampai lima detik, dirinya sudah masuk ke alam mimpi

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo semuanya! bertemu lagi di chap 4! Author tidak berbicara banyak kali ini, hehe. Terimakasih kepada semua pembaca!

 _See you on next chap!_


	5. CHAPTER 5 Run!

**ROUND OF LOVE**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan segala karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning(s)** : _TYPO(s), OOC, Bad Storyline_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER IV**

.

.

Hari ini Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke Tokyo. Matahari di tengah hari tidak cukup menyengat karena sedang dalam musim penghujan. Berbeda dengan saat berangkat, untuk kembali ke Tokyo kali ini mereka akan menggunakan kereta. Kira-kira membutuhkan waktu tiga sampai empat jam untuk sampai di Tokyo. Tiga jam perjalanan sudah terlewat dan tidak ada percakapan yang cukup berarti diantara mereka. Biasanya saat-saat perjalanan begini Hinata akan banyak bercerita, tetapi karena kejadian semalam ia lebih banyak diam hari ini

Keadaan kereta cukup ramai, bahkan semua bangku sudah terisi dan beberapa penumpang berdiri. Saat di pemberhentian selanjutnya, begitu banyak orang yang akan masuk, berbanding terbalik dengan yang keluar, hanya sedikit. Keadaan kereta mulai penuh. Masuklah pasangan nenek dan kakek yang mencari tempat duduk didekat bangku Naruto dan Hinata, tetapi karena sudah penuh sepertinya mereka memilih untuk berdiri, belum sempat mereka bertumpu pada tiang, Naruto dan Hinata serempak berdiri bersamaan untuk memberi kedua orang tua itu duduk

Kedua orang tua itu tersenyum lalu menempati kedua bangku kosong itu. Hinata berdiri bertumpu pada tiang didekat pintu masuk sedangkan Naruto didepannya

"terima kasih, nak" ujar kakek itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan Hinata tersenyum melihat kakek nenek baik hati itu

"kalian pasangan yang baik, aku berdoa supaya kalian bisa terus bersama" sahut sang nenek

Hinata cukup tersentak mendengar perkataan nenek itu. Ia ingin menyangkal pada nenek itu, tapi entah kenapa sangat sulit untuk sekedar berbicara

"ka-kami bukan-"

"terima kasih, nek" Naruto menjawab cepat sambil memberikan senyum tipis

Hinata bingung, kenapa Naruto malah menjawabnya seolah.. seolah mereka benar-benar.. pasangan? Ia bisa saja menyangkal pernyataan nenek itu. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin Naruto hanya tidak ingin memperpanjang, toh aslinya mereka tidak berhubungan, jadi tidak begitu masalah

Pemberhentian selanjutnya, lagi-lagi hanya sedikit orang yang keluar dan banyak penumpang yang masuk, membuat keadaan kereta sudah penuh menjadi makin penuh. Dan sekarang keadaan kereta benar-benar sesak karena ramainya penumpang. Naruto tiba-tiba memajukan dirinya kearah Hinata sambil tetap bertumpu pada tiang penyangga

"banyak penumpang laki-laki dibelakangku" Naruto menjelaskan seolah mengerti dengan tatapan terkejut Hinata

Jantung Hinata mulai berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Hinata bingung, dia akan selalu begini jika sudah berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan Naruto. Hinata menghela nafasnya berharap jantungnya bisa kembali berdetak dengan normal

Tidak lama mereka sampai di Tokyo dan kembali ke apartemen mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak bekerja karena baru selesai dalam perjalanan dinas. Teriknya matahari di Tokyo dan ramainya jalanan menandakan mereka akan kembali menjalani rutinitas mereka

.

.

.

.

-ROL-

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana bos? Apa kita menemuinya sekarang saja?" tanya seorang pria di telepon

"tidak. Tidak sekarang, sebentar lagi" jawab pria lainnya diseberang sana, "kau terus memantau, kan?"

"iya bos. Saya sudah mengirim berkas perencanaannya pada bos" pria itu tersenyum tipis tapi terlihat licik, "posisi ini benar-benar memudahkan saya bos" tambah pria itu lagi

"hahaha. Terus pantau, aku akan memberi perintah dalam waku dekat"

"baik bos"

.

.

...

.

.

Selama beberapa minggu ini Hinata kadang-kadang pulang bersama Naruto, tidak setiap hari, kecuali saat Naruto harus pulang lebih lama dari kantor. Dan saat ini Hinata akan pulang sendiri lagi karena Naruto masih banyak pekerjaan. Sebenarnya Naruto meminta Hinata menunggu tapi Hinata tidak mau, Hinata tidak mau membuat Naruto terburu-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya

Setelah pamit pada Naruto dan Shikamaru, asisten Naruto, Hinata pamit pulang lalu naik bus menuju apartemennya

"hei, Naruto, belakangan ini kulihat kau sering pulang dengan Hinata, ya?" Shikamaru duduk santai dibangku depan meja Naruto, sedangkan yang ditanya masih tetap memfokuskan layarnya pada laptop

"ck! Hei, jangan terlalu banyak bekerja, berceritalah sebentar. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak berbincang" Shikamaru menyenderkan bahunya. Benar-benar santai dengan posisi sebagai bawahan

Naruto menutup laptopnya dan menyenderkan bahunya juga agar lebih santai berbicara. "entahlah. Saat di Kyoto ada seorang pria misterius yang meneleponnya dan Hinata berkata bahwa sebelumnya pria itu sempat mengunjungi apartemennya, seperti sedang menguntit, mungkin? Aku hanya membantunya, setidaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya saat pulang malam" Naruto menjelaskan secara singkat kejadian yang Hinata ceritakan

Shikamaru mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "tapi ia pulang malam, dan sendirian barusan"

"masih jam 9, jalanan masih ramai, aku sudah memintanya menunggu tadi tapi dia tidak mau, aku tidak mau memaksanya. Lagipula pekerjaanku belum selesai" Naruto memutar kursinya kebelakang, tembok belakang kursinya terdiri dari kaca yang cukup besar, yang menampilkan pusat kota Tokyo yang terang dan ramai

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "kau peduli dengannya?"

Naruto membalikkan kursinya lagi, "sudah kubilang aku hanya membantunya, lagipula-"

"lagipula?" Shikamaru penasaran dengan kalimat Naruto yang menggantung

"saat pesta perayaan Sabaku di Kyoto, aku lengah menjaganya, pria sialan itu hampir berbuat buruk kepada Hinata" Naruto kembali merasakan sedikit emosi saat mengingat kejadian itu. Hampir saja ia membunuh pria itu bila tidak ada Hinata yang menghentikan

' _menjaganya? Hm'_ batin Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis, ia bisa melihat kilatan amarah pada Naruto saat mengatakan 'pria sialan' yang hampir berbuat buruk pada Hinata. Tumben-tumbenan sahabatnya ini peduli pada wanita. Seingatnya Naruto berubah lebih tertutup apalagi terhadap wanita sejak tahun akhir mereka di SMA dan tentu hingga sekarang. Dan sekarang ia mendapati sahabatnya berusaha untuk melindungi seorang wanita

"kau sudah berjanji untuk mengantarnya pulang, jadi antarlah dia setiap hari" Shikamaru berusaha memancing sedikit

"itu yang ingin kulakukan, tapi tadi dia berkata ingin menemui sahabatnya dulu di tokonya jadi dia ingin pergi sendiri saja. Aku ingin mengantarnya sebentar tapi ia tetap bersikeras tidak mau, aku tidak mungkin memaksanya, kan?"

"hm" Shikamaru mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lagi. "bagaimana kalau pria yang di Kyoto itu tiba-tiba menyerang Hinata lagi saat kau tidak ada dan berhasil-" Shikamaru berbicara dengan pandangan seolah berpikir. Ia tampak ingin memastikan sekali lagi

Kuping Naruto panas mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, ia tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan perkataannya yang pastinya tidak ingin ia dengar. "kau mau mati?" suara Naruto terdengar dingin

' _dapat!'_ Shikamaru tersenyum simpul melihat aura dingin dan marah dari Naruto. "baiklah, baiklah aku minta maaf. Jangan potong gajiku, ok?" Shikamaru terkekeh

Sesaat Naruto tersadar, mengapa ia begitu marah? Mengapa ia marah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tentang pria di Kyoto yang akan menyerang Hinata lagi? Walaupun ia tahu itu tidak mungkin, tapi tetap saja ia merasa marah. Membayangkannya saja ia sudah sangat emosi

"hei, Shikamaru, beberapa minggu lalu saat di Kyoto Menma menelepon-"

"Menma? yang mana?" sela Shikamaru

"Sahabat kita saat SMA, dia-"

"Menma?! Wow! Kau sudah lama kan tidak berbicara lagi dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru cukup terkejut

"berhentilah memotong pembicaraanku" Shikamaru terkekeh lagi melihat wajah datar Naruto

Naruto menceritakan kepada Shikamaru tentang perkataan Menma, perihal perusahaan Hyuuga yang sepertinya sedang menyusun rencana dibelakang mereka. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, wajah Shikamaru kembali serius. Lawan mereka kembali berulah lagi rupanya

"aku akan ikut menyelidiki juga. Apa-apaan mereka sampai membawa nama Jiraiya-sama?" Shikamaru menukikkan alisnya dan menautkan kedua tangannya didepan mulutnya. "apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan?"

.

.

...

.

.

Hinata sampai didepan tokonya, _Brown and Caramel Cake_. Bangunan ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi memiliki interior modern dengan tiga lantai. Didepannya terdapat beberapa tanaman hias dan didalam terlihat cukup ramai walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat. Hinata tersenyum senang, sudah lama ia tidak datang ke tokonya ini

"hei, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri seperti itu?" tanya Ino datar melihat Hinata yang hanya berdiri sambil senyum-senyum didepan tokonya. Ya, sekarang Hinata dan Ino pergi bersama untuk sekedar berkunjung

Hinata menoleh pada Ino dan terkekeh. "baiklah ayo kita masuk" Hinata mengamit tangan sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam toko. Sesampainya didalam beberapa pegawai mulai menyapanya

"oh, selamat malam Hinata-sama" beberapa pegawai menyapanya dengan ramah

"hei, kan sudah kubilang jangan pakai –sama. Hinata saja" Hinata cemberut

"hehe. Baiklah Hinata-san", Hinata tersenyum lagi. ia tak suka dipanggil terlalu formal seperti itu. Untung saja mereka tidak memanggilnya dengan 'Sasaki-sama', telinganya pasti sudah kepanasan mendengar panggilan itu

"Sakura-san ada diatas"

"um, baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, ne" Hinata dan Ino membungkuk sebentar lalu menuju ruangan Sakura dan Hinata di lantai tiga. Hinata dan Ino masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu, sebagai kejutan ceritanya dan-

"HINATAA! INOO!" sesaat setelah menoleh kearah pintu, Sakura langsung melompat dari kursinya dan menerjang tubuh mereka berdua

"he-hei, kami tidak bisa bernafas"

"oh, maaf" Sakura melepas pelukannya dan mengajak mereka untuk duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan itu

"bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?" tanya Sakura

"baik Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata sambil memakan _vanilla cupcake_ yang ada diatas meja

"tentu saja baik, bagaimana tidak? Pacar barumu saja si CEO Naruto Uzumaki itu" Ino terkekeh sambil mengambil _cinnamon cupcake_ dari atas meja

"hmpp" Hinata tersedak mendengar perkataan Ino, sedangkan mata Sakura sudah melebar sampai hampir keluar saja matanya. "APA?" Ino menutup sebelah telinganya, Sakura menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang menepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil meminum air putih. "HEI KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENCERITAKANNYA PADAKU?" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "sudah kuduga kau akan menjadi kekasih pria tampan itu"

"ti-tidak Sakura-chan" Hinata masih batuk-batuk sisa tersedaknya. "bukan seperti itu"

"katakan Hinata, apa yang sudah ia perbuat padamu? Kau belum hamil, kan?" tanya Sakura seperti menginterogasi

Sekarang giliran mata Hinata yang melebar. Apa-apaan pikiran sahabatnya itu? Pacaran saja tidak, apalagi hamil? Astaga! Ino tetawa melihat kedua sahabatnya itu

"hei, kalian ini! aku bukan kekasihnya, sungguh! Astaga Ino-chan, darimana kau mendapat berita itu?!" Hinata menoleh pada Ino yang sedang mengunyah dengan wajah polosnya

"itu bukan rahasia lagi, kan? Para pegawai juga membicarakannya, bahwa kau menjalin kasih dengan Naruto. Ck! Tidak perlu menutupinya Hinata, kami pasti mendukungmu"

"iya benar Hinata, aku dan Ino mendukungmu, selama kau bahagia dengannya, ok?" tambah Sakura

Hinata menghela nafas pasrah pada dua orang didepannya, "masalahnya, aku tidak berpacaran dengannya, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan" Hinata meletakkan gelasnya keatas meja

"kami memang belakangan sering pulang bersama, itu karena-" Hinata sedikit menggantungkan ceritanya, seperti menimbang-nimbang akan menceritakan pada sahabatnya atau tidak

"karena?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ino dan Sakura menatap wajah menimbang-nimbang Hinata. Wajahnya seolah berpikir, seperti ada cerita yang ingin disampaikan, tapi ia tak tahu harus menceritakannya atau tidak

Akhirnya Hinata menceritakan semua kejadian dari pria misterius di apartemen sampai insiden ia dengan pria di Kyoto waktu itu. Ino dan Sakura terkejut mendengar cerita Hinata tentang insiden itu

"hei, kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya pada kami?" tanya Ino ambil menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menoleh ke arah Hinata

"aku bara saja menceritakannya, kan?" Hinata terkekeh

"berhentilah seolah kau baik-baik saja Hinata" suara Sakura mulai serius, "itu sudah berminggu-minggu yang lalu tapi kau baru menceritakannya pada kami"

Hinata terdiam mendengar Ino dan Sakura yang serius. "maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan kalian"

"merepotkan apanya?! Kau sahabat kami Hinata, tidak ada yang namanya merepotkan dalam persahabatan!" tukas gadis dengan surai _golden feather_ itu. "apakah pria itu pernah menghubungimu lagi?"

"tidak Ino-chan, aku tidak pernah ditelepon lagi olehnya"

"setidaknya pria itu tidak mengganggumu lagi" ujar Sakura

.

.

...

.

.

Pukul sebelas lewat Hinata, Ino dan Sakura pulang karena toko mereka juga sudah tutup. Hinata pulang sendiri setelah sebelumnya berdebat dengan Ino dan Sakura untuk mengantar Hinata dulu, tapi Hinata bersikeras menolak, karena rumah mereka yang berlawanan arah. Hinata mengatakan ia akan naik taksi, dan sekarang Hinata memang sedang didalam taksi menuju apartemennya

Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit Hinata sampai di apartemennya dan melangkah pelan sambil menikmati angin malam menuju halaman apartemennya, seperti biasa, penerangan sudah tak terlalu terang lagi karena sudah hampir tengah malam

"merasa aman sekarang? Kemana kekasihmu yang kaya raya itu?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar sebuah suara dan mencari sumber suara itu. Hinata melihat samar-samar sosok pria yang menyender di pohon, seperti beberapa minggu lalu

"k-kau? Kau juga yang meneleponku saat itu, kan?" Hinata mulai was-was

"khe, jangan terlalu cepat merasa senang. Sudah kuperingatkan, bukan? Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi?" pria itu tertawa sambil membenarkan letak topi dan maskernya

Hinata jengah dengan orang ini, "cukup! Berhentilah berbicara berputar-putar! Apa yang kau inginkan?" Hinata mencoba menahan emosinya

"keinginanku? Aku tidak punya keinginan terhadapmu" jawab pria itu, Hinata mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Kalau ia tak meninginkan apa-apa, kenapa pula dia mengganggu hidup Hinata?

"tapi bosku yang menginginkanmu" tambah pria itu sambil menyeringai didalam maskernya. Hinata kembali takut mendengarnya

"b-bos? Apa m-maksudmu? Siapa bosmu?"

"sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak berbicara denganmu. Sudah ya" pria itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya

"hei! Tunggu, jangan kabur lagi kau!" Hinata hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju pria itu

"ah, satu lagi, jangan terlalu terkejut ya nanti" pria itu memanjat tembok lalu menghilang. Hinata terdiam. Apa? Apa maksudnya jangan terlalu terkejut? Hinata tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi sekarang, ia hanya berharap itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Semoga.

.

.

...

.

.

Hari ini Hinata dan Naruto pulang lebih awal. Karena hari ini adalah hari Olahraga Nasional di Jepang, jadi kantor pulang dengan waktu lebih cepat. Pukul tiga sore kantor sudah dibubarkan karena akan diadakan turnamen olahraga besar di Tokyo. Kebetulan hari ini Naruto sedang tidak membawa mobil jadilah sekarang Naruto mengantar Hinata dengan berjalan kaki. Di sepanjang jalan Hinata banyak bercerita dan mengobrol dengan Naruto

Sekitar dua puluh lima menit mereka hampir sampai didepan apartemen Hinata. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah Hinata berhenti dan matanya memandang lurus kedepan. Naruto yang bingung ikut menolehkan kepalanya kedepan, melihat objek yang dilihat Hinata. Didepan apartemen tampak dua pria yang satunya berbadan cukup besar dan bergaya seperti preman, tampak seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu

"d-di-dia" Hinata sedikit menunjuk orang disebelah pria yang berbadan cukup besar itu dengan jari telunjuknya, "dia pria yang ada didepan apartemenku saat itu" ujar Hinata takut-takut. Ia was-was pada pria satunya yang bergaya preman. Untuk apa pria itu membawa kawannya? Pikiran buruk mengerayap pikiran Hinata. Jangan-jangan mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya bila ia langsung masuk ke apartemennya

"dia orangnya? Yang mana?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan alisnya. Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan lalu menjawab, "yang memakai topi hitam"

"se-sebaiknya kita pergi saja" ajak Hinata. Tepat setelah Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk meninggalkan apartemen itu, dua orang yang berdiri disana menyadari kehadiran Hinata dan Naruto

"hei! Kau yang berdiri disana!" tunjuk pria bergaya preman itu sambil berjalan bersama pria disebelahnya menuju Hinata

"wow, kau membawa kekasihmu ternyata" sahut si pria bertopi

"oh, tidak" Hinata langsung menarik tangan Naruto untuk berlari. Melihat Naruto dan Hinata berlari, kedua orang itu ikut berlari mengejar. "hei! Berhenti kau!" teriakannya terdengar garang

Naruto yang kaget tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hinata dan menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata agar mereka bisa berlari lebih cepat. Tentu saja lari Naruto lebih cepat karena kakinya yang panjang melangkah lebar. Mereka terus berlari menghindari orang-orang yang menghindari mereka dan memandang mereka terkejut

"maaf, maaf. Kami sedang buru-buru" berulang kali Hinata dan Naruto mengucapkan kata maaf pada orang-orang yang hampir mereka tabrak. Mereka berlari tanpa tentu arah, yang penting prioritas mereka adalah berlari sekencang mungkin sampai tidak terlihat lagi oleh kedua pengejar itu. Lalu mereka memasuki area perbelanjaan, seperti pasar tradisional. Sedangkan dua orang dibelakang terus mengejar sambil berteriak menyuruh mereka berhenti

"maaf! Maaf!", suasana pasar yang cukup ramai menyebabkan jalanan menjadi penuh dan sempit. Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hinata agar gadis itu tak tertinggal. Mereka hampir menabrak tukang gerobak buah yang hendak melintas, tetapi mereka berhasil lolos karena mempercepat langkah mereka, sedangkan dua pria dibelakang menabrak gerobak buah itu hingga jatuh dan buahnya berserakan kemana-mana. Semua orang berteriak terkejut saat gerobak sang penjual terjungkal

"hei! Jangan lari kalian! Buah-buahku berantakan karena kalian!" tukang gerobak itu marah-marah karena kedua pria itu malah melengos pergi tanpa membantunya, orang-orang disekitarpun membantu bapak itu membenahi gerobaknya, bahkan si pria bergaya preman sempat-sempatnya mengambil pisang dan memakannya sambil berlari

"bodoh! Sempat-sempatnya kau makan!" maki si pria disebelahnya yang mengenakan topi hitam itu

"lumayan, gratis" pria itu menjawab tak acuh sambil menajamkan matanya kemana arah orang yang dikejarnya lari

Naruto dan Hinata melewati taman yang cukup ramai dan menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Lampu tanda penyebrangan baru saja berganti menjadi merah, mobil-mobil mulai melaju tetapi Hinata dan Naruto menyebrang asal, menghiraukan klakson dan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut pengemudi. Mereka terus berlari hingga menemukan sebuah gereja yang cukup besar dan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalamnya. Tak lama mereka masuk kedua pengejar itu muncul

"hah, hah, kemana mereka pergi? Hah, cepat sekali!" kedua orang itu mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal

"hah, apa mungkin mereka masuk sini?" tanya si pria bergaya preman sambil menunjuk sebuah gereja disamping mereka

"aku tidak mau masuk" jawab si pria bertopi dengan cepat sambil melangkah kembali

"aku juga" si pria preman juga membalikkan tubuhnya mengikuti pria bertopi

Sementara didalam Hinata dan Naruto duduk disalah satu bangku jemaat dan mengatur nafas mereka yang tersengal. Hinata menyenderkan bahunya pada kursi panjang itu. Keadaan gereja sedang sepi karena hari biasa

"astaga, hah, hah. Sepertinya aku akan mati, hah, kehabisan nafas" ujar Hinata dengan nafas terputus-putus

"heh, hah, jangan berkata seperti itu, hah" Naruto memperingati juga dengan nafas terputus-putus

Hinata menyadari perkataannya yang tidak sopan di dalam tempat seperti ini. "oh, iya, aku minta maaf"

Hinata dan Naruto terdiam sejenak saat nafas mereka perlahan kembali normal. Berada didalam tempat ibadah ini, membuat mereka berdua kembali memikirkan banyak hal. Masih lima hari lagi menuju hari minggu. Hinata ingin merilekskan pikirannya sejenak

"anda mau mencari minum?" ajak Hinata. Naruto mengangguk setuju lalu melangkah keluar dari gereja itu dan melirik sekilas apa dua orang yang mengejar tadi masih ada atau tidak. Setelah yakin mereka berjalan menuju minimarket yang tak jauh dari situ

Setelah membeli dua botol air dingin, mereka mendudukkan diri mereka pada bangku tinggi yang ada didepan kaca, didalam minimarket itu. Setelah membukanya mereka menenggaknya sampai habis dalam sekali teguk. Tenggorokan mereka benar-benar kering tadi, dan sekarang sudah lebih baik. Untunglah minimarket ini ada pendinginnya, sekalian mendinginkan tubuh mereka berdua yang sudah sangat berkeringat, setelah merasa baikkan mereka keluar dari minimarket itu dan berjalan disepanjang trotoar pejalan kaki

"hei, kenapa orang itu ingin menangkapmu?" tanya Naruto, "katanya pria itu tak pernah menghubungimu lagi?"

"saya juga tidak mengerti Naruto-sama" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya lesu, "sebenarnya-" Hinata menggantungkan perkataannya sebentar, "sebenarnya pria itu kemarin malam datang lagi ke apartemen saya dan kembali berkata hal yang tidak saya mengerti"

Naruto memandang Hinata yang berdiri disebelahnya, tampak raut kekhawatiran dari wajahnya yang agak bulat itu. _'siapa pria itu sebenarnya?'_ batin Naruto gusar

"Naruto-sama" panggilan dari Hinata menyadarkan Naruto, pandangan Hinata tetap lurus kedepan, memandang orang yang berlalu lalang melintasi jalanan. "sebaiknya anda jangan dekat-dekat dengan saya" ujar Hinata, "maksud saya, saya tidak mau orang-orang disekitar saya juga terkena. Pria itu menginginkan saya, jadi ya-" Hinata menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga kanannya, "saya harap anda mengerti" Hinata menoleh pada Naruto dan terkejut melihat iris samudera itu menajam

Naruto menukikkan alisnya. Apa ini? Ia tidak suka mendengar gagasan Hinata barusan. "maksudmu, kau menghadapi pria itu sendirian?" suara Naruto terdengar kesal dan ketus. "kau bahkan tidak tahu apa niat sebenarnya pria itu. Aku tahu maksudmu, tapi nona, kau harus bisa membedakan mana masalah serius dan yang sepele. Mana masalah yang bisa kau selesaikan sendiri dan yang membutuhkan bantuan orang lain" iris Naruto menajam, sungguh, itu salah satu gagasan terbodoh yang pernah ia dengar. Hinata terdiam mendengar Naruto yang tak menyebut namanya, ia rasa Naruto benar-benar marah kali ini

"kau bukan manusia super yang bisa menyelesaikan segalanya sendirian. Membutuhkan bantuan orang lain bukan berarti menandakan orang itu lemah. Aku yakin kau punya teman-teman yang juga mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Dan aku juga yakin kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada temanmu, bukan?" Hinata tersentak mendengar Naruto. Kenapa pria itu seolah bisa membaca pikirannya?

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "mereka mengkhawatirkanmu. Mereka akan merasa bersalah karena kau bahkan tak mau mengajak mereka mengetahui masalahmu, membantumu. Mereka juga berhak mengetahuinya bila mereka benar-benar berarti bagimu, kecuali-" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, "kecuali kau tak menganggap mereka teman-temanmu, kau tak menganggap orang lain yang mengkhawatirkanmu, yang ingin membantumu. Apa kau pikir menghadapi segalanya sendiri itu menyenangkan?" Naruto tahu persis bagaimana rasanya sendiri, menghadapi masalahmu sendiri, dan berdiri tegak dengan kakimu seolah kau baik-baik saja, dan tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Ia telah melewati masa-masa sulitnya dimasa lalu, tapi itu yang membuatnya bisa berdiri tegak sekarang, berdiri tegak bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ibunya, kakaknya, Shikamaru, dan orang-orang yang telah membantunya

' _tidak, tentu tidak. Rasanya menyakitkan'_ batin Hinata. Hinata menunduk mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tentu saja Hinata menyayangi semua orang yang ada disekitarnya, ia bahkan sudah menganggap Sakura dan Ino sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Hinata merasakan panas dipelupuk matanya. Perkataan Naruto benar, ia selalu mengetahui segala permasalahan Sakura dan Ino, ia masuk kedalam pintu mereka, tapi Hinata sendiri, ia bahkan tak memberikan kuncinya kepada mereka. Ia yang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain tapi malah seolah tak ingin orang lain membantunya

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencegah air matanya yang sudah diujung pelupuk

"maaf aku kelewatan" sahut Naruto pelan

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, anda tidak salah Naruto-sama. Saya yang salah, dan saya tidak akan lari lagi" Hinata tersenyum tipis. Hinata berjanji, kedepannya, ia tidak akan menutup dirinya lagi, ia akan membiarkan orang-orang yang mau membantunya ikut menarik tangannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi

.

.

...

.

.

Langit mulai gelap, matahari yang bersinar dengan riangnya telah berganti menjadi rembulan dengan segala ketenangannya. Lampu-lampu jalan yang terdiri dari beraneka warna menghiasi jalan di Tokyo yang masih senantiasa ramai, menghiasi pohon-pohon dengan segala kilaunya. Hinata dan Naruto memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama karena waktu menunjukkan sudah bisa dikatakan untuk makan malam

Disinilah mereka, memasuki restoran terkenal yang berada didalam gedung yang cukup mewah di kota ini. Bukannya mereka ingin ke tempat-tempat mewah seperti ini, tapi kabarnya restoran ini sedang ada promo untuk makan malamnya

"selamat malam tuan dan nona di _The Fleur by Tokyo_ " dua pegawai didepan pintu membungkuk sopan pada Naruto dan Hinata yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya didalam gedung dengan interior _modern-classic_ itu. Naruto dan Hinata membungkukkan badannya, walau Hinata agak merasa tidak enak karena terlalu disambut sebegininya. Ia bukan artis atau presiden yang sampai perlu disambut dengan formal, kalau Naruto sih, wajar

"untuk dua orang" ujar Naruto pada sang resepsionis

"oh! Kebetulan sekali tuan Uzumaki, hari ini kami sedang harga spesial khusus untuk pasangan. Saya yakin anda dan pasangan anda akan menyukainya. Karena kami menyediakan lantai khusus untuk hari ini" jelas resepsionis dengan nametag 'Konomaharu' sambil tersenyum. Ia baru tahu CEO di perusahaan besar itu sudah menjalin kasih, cantik pula kekasihnya

Naruto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Konohamaru, sedangkan Hinata? Ia sudah gelagapan sendiri. Kenapa lagi-lagi Naruto tidak mensergahnya? Hinata uring-uringan sendiri dalam pikirannya. Entah kenapa lagi-lagi dirinya merasa ada yang aneh bila mendengar orang menyebut mereka sepasang kekasih, walau bukan pertama kalinya sih. Didalam hati kecilnya, ia merasa sedikit, berharap? Tidak, tidak! Hinata membuang segala pikirannya yang mulai kemana-mana. Naruto mengiyakan agar mendapat harga spesial itu? Ya! benar, tak salah lagi! Seperti mendapat pencerahan, Hinata kembali tenang mendapat alasan untuk perasaannya yang sudah tak karuan ini.

Tapi Hinata tidak mengingat satu fakta, bahwa Naruto adalah CEO dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang dan Asia. Sebenarnya ia tidak apa-apa atau malah tidak perlu mendapatkan sebuah harga spesial untuk makan di restoran. Jangankan sekedar makanan, kalau ia mau, Naruto bisa membeli semua aset restoran ini sekaligus

.

.

...

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata duduk di lantai paling atas gedung itu. Suasananya tenang dengan penerangan tidak terlalu banyak, memberikan efek _moonlight_ yang indah. Bila pasangan kekasih yang kesini, pasti suasananya sudah sangat romantis. Tidak banyak orang dilantai ini, bahkan cenderung sepi. Mereka berdua memilih duduk dekat _outdoor area_ dan _rooftop bar_. Dari tempat mereka, pemandangan malam Tokyo sangat terlihat jelas. Semakin malam tak membuat cahaya dan keramaian kota ini berkurang. Seperti kota yang tak pernah tidur

Hinata menatap kagum interior modern pada restoran itu. Jujur saja, Hinata jarang ke restoran mahal, apalagi ke restoran super mahal, bisa dihitung pakai jari. Porsi makannya yang cukup banyak kadang-kadang membuatnya kalap kalau sudah melihat deretan menu yang mengguggah selera. Ia akan memesan semua menu yang ia inginkan, meskipun itu berporsi-porsi dan menyebabkan tabungannya terkuras lagi

Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat membuka daftar menu. Rata-rata makanan dengan menu _western_ , walaupun ada beberapa makanan Jepang dan _Asian Cuisine_. _'astaga! Satu menu seharga satu sepatu bermerk?!'_ batin Hinata gusar

Hinata kebingungan memilih menu dengan harga yang—saat ini—cukup terjangkau. Bila Hinata mengajak Sakura dan Ino makan disini, dan memesan banyak makanan seperti yang mereka lakukan jika makan di kedai biasa, sudah dipastikan setengah lebih dari gajinya perbulan akan tergerus. Hinata benar-benar bingung dan mencoba membalikkan halaman menu untuk mencari harga yang lebih baik. Tapi dibelakang sama saja seperti didepan, tak jauh beda harganya, Hinata makin dibuat frustasi, rasanya ingin memesan minuman saja

Naruto yang sesekali melirik kearah Hinata, tersenyum tipis menyadari gelagat sekretarisnya itu, ia mengerti apa yang wanita itu pikirkan

"pesan saja apa yang ingin kau makan", pandangan Naruto tetap tertuju pada buku menu, Hinata menoleh sebentar kearah Naruto, setelah menimbang-nimbang ia akan memesan makanan yang ia inginkan. Terserah dengan harga, lagipula jarang-jarang Hinata kesini. Makan mahal sekali tidak akan membuatnya melarat, lagipula ia membawa kartu kreditnya. "baiklah, Naruto-sama"

Hinata meneliti kembali buku menu yang menampilkan banyak makanan dan minuman mewah itu. Benar-benar mengguggah lapar, cukup banyak makanan dimenu itu yang belum pernah Hinata coba. Ia bahkan tak melihat harga lagi, yang penting saat ini hanya makan. Setelah memesan makanan, pelayan itu pergi dan mereka terdiam beberapa saat, melihat pemandangan Tokyo yang indah lalu Hinata membuka percakapan ringan sembari menunggu makanan mereka

Tidak lama makanan yang mereka pesan tiba. Seorang pelayan meletakkan satu porsi makanan pada sisi Naruto dan meletakkan tiga piring makanan pada sisi Hinata. Mata Hinata sontak berbinar melihat makanan yang siap ia masukkan kedalam pencernaannya. Mereka berdoa sebentar dan mengucapkan selamat makan lalu melahap makanan mereka. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang sangat antusias memakan makanannya. Hinata sendiri juga tidak mengerti, mengapa ia sangat senang sekali makan saat ini? Apa mungkin ini sudah menjelang bulanannya sehingga nafsu makannya sangat meningkat?

Naruto telah menghabiskan _Charcoal Grilled Sirloin Steak_ nya, Hinata dengan _Homestyle Linguine with Caviar_ dan _Von Essen Platinum Sandwich_ nya. Hinata senang, perutnya benar-benar terisi sekarang. Hinata menatap satu menu _dessert_ yang tersisa

"Naruto-sama, anda harus mencobanya", Hinata menggeser piring berisi _Mille-Feuille_ itu setelah ia memotongnya sedikit dan memindahkannya ke piringnya. "benar-benar enak" ujar Hinata berbinar sambil mencicipi krim yang ada diatas makanan itu

Naruto memotong kue itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya lalu tersenyum tipis, "ya, benar, enak". Setelah semua makanan habis, kini hanya tersisa botol wine diatas meja mereka. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan restoran dilantai itu sudah sangat sepi, mungkin tinggal tersisa mereka dan para pegawai saja

"Naruto-sama", panggilan Hinata mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dari kaca besar yang menampikkan pemandangan malam Tokyo

"terimakasih sudah banyak membantuku hari ini" Hinata tersenyum kecil namun terlihat tulus

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "membantumu bagian mana?"

"semuanya"

' _ya, semuanya'_ batin Hinata kali ini senyum Hinata lebih lebar sedikit. "saya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau saya tertangkap karena lari saya yang lambat" Hinata terkekeh, membayangkan dirinya yang berlari dengan _ankle boots_ dengan solsetinggi delapan senti itu, ditambah lagi mereka yang tadi menyebrang asal-asalan yang membahayakan nyawa mereka. Hinata yang selalu menyebrang mengikuti aturan lampu lalu lintas tentu tidak akan berani melakukan hal seperti itu

"itu karena aku juga ada disitu dan tentu aku akan ikut terkejar juga, bukan? Tidak ada alasan lagi kau tidak pulang denganku apalagi saat malam"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya mendengar tuturan Naruto. Hinata menormalkan wajahnya kembali dan tersenyum

"sepertinya belum terlalu terlambat"

"maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, ia bingung dengan perkataan Hinata. Terlambat? Apanya yang terlambat? Rasanya mereka tidak melewatkan apapun hari ini?

Hinata meletakkan sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar keatas meja dan mendorongnya perlahan kearah Naruto

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-sama"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.


	6. CHAPTER 6 Piano Man

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-sama"

Naruto tertegun menatap Hinata yang tersenyum tulus kearahnya. Wajahnya yang tak terlalu jelas karena penerangan yang tak banyak, tapi senyumnya cukup jelas dimata Naruto. Ia menatap wanita itu dalam diam, tidak barang sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya

"saya tidak tahu apa anda akan menyukainya, tapi saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin membuatnya" senyum tak lepas dari wajah gadis itu

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, membuatnya? Apa yang wanita itu berikan?

Naruto menarik kotak berwarna biru gelap dengan gambar seperti bungkusan tali berpita berwarna putih itu dengan perlahan. Naruto terdiam sejenak melihat isinya lalu menyentuh benda itu

"kau, membuatnya?"

"i-iya Naruto-sama. Saya minta maaf bila anda kurang menyukainya" wajah Hinata menampikkan raut bersalah, karena takut hadiahnya tidak disukai oleh atasannya itu. Apalagi hadiahnya sangat-sangatlah sederhana bila dibandingkan teman perusahaannya yang pasti akan memberikan hadiah dengan harga yang berkali lipat dari yang ia berikan

Wajah Naruto tetap datar seperti sebelumnya bahkan setelah membuka kotak itu dan itu sungguh membuat Hinata gusar. Apa Naruto menyukainya? Apa dia tidak menyukainya? Apa pemberiannya akan ia sumbangkan pada panti lansia yang terletak di blok _Niigata St._ itu? Atau Naruto akan menjadikannya keset kaki didepan kamar mandinya?! Oh! Tidak, tidak. Hinata yakin atasannya bukan orang seperti itu. Hinata berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk yang berlebihan pada pikirannya

Naruto menutup kembali kotak itu dan meletakannya lagi diatas meja, lalu menatap Hinata. Hinata yang dipandang hanya berharap-harap cemas apa reaksi yang akan diberikan atasannya itu

"mau mendengar sebuah lagu?" tanya Naruto

"ng?" Hinata bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Kenapa tiba-tiba menawarinya mendengar sebuah lagu? Jadi ia suka pada hadiahnya atau tidak?

Naruto tak menjawab ekspresi bingung Hinata, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan lurus ke arah kiri tempat mereka duduk. Tak jauh disana terdapat sebuah naikan seperti panggung yang terdapat berbagai macam alat musik disitu. Hinata terus menatap Naruto yang berjalan kearah _grand_ _piano_ berwarna hitam yang menjadi alat musik paling menonjol disitu, berada di tengah-tengah panggung

Sesampainya disitu Naruto duduk dikursi didepan piano itu lalu membuka penutupnya. Ia menatap sebentar lalu meletakkan kesepuluh jarinya diatas tuts piano itu. Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya, ia memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat lagu yang akan ia mainkan, seiring dengan itu alunan irama yang lembut memenuhi ruangan dan indera pendengaran Hinata. Sebuah lampu sorot yang tidak terlalu mencolok, menyinari kearah piano

Hinata tersentak dengan aksi Naruto. Ia tidak mengedipkan matanya dan seketika tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendengar musik lembut yang berasal dari jari-jari tangan Naruto yang menari diatas tuts piano. Lalu terdengar suara Naruto yang tertangkap indera pendengaran Hinata. Lagi-lagi Hinata semakin tidak bisa berkutik karena suara Naruto yang benar-benar indah ditelinga Hinata. Ia merasa seperti di hipnotis oleh permainan Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti terbawa ke sebuah tempat dengan langit malam yang indah. Semilir angin dan rerumputan yang menemani disisinya, dan cahaya rembulan menjadi penerang terbesar dilangit kelam yang menenangkan. Lautan bintang melukis langit gelap itu, menciptakan konstelasi yang tak terelakkan dimana Hinata terbuai dengan sensasi itu

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

Tanpa sadar Hinata juga memejamkan matanya, meresapi segala alunan lagu yang menenangkan hatinya itu

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Hinata ingat, lagu ini adalah salah satu lagu kesukaannya saat dia masih di bangku sekolah menengah keatas. Hanya saja sepertinya sekarang Hinata lebih suka lagu ini dengan versi piano _accoustic_ —yang sedang Naruto mainkan

Perlahan alunan lirik lagu dari mulut Naruto berhenti, seiring dengan selesainya lagu. Hinata membuka kembali matanya, alunan piano masih terdengar sebagai nada penutup lalu perlahan selesai. Hinata masih menatap Naruto dalam diam, sungguh mulutnya tiba-tiba sulit digerakkan. Segala macam perasaan bercampur aduk dalam dirinya

Prok prok

Hinata bertepuk tangan dengan pelan karena masih terhipnotis oleh permainan dan suara Naruto meski sudah selesai. Tiba-tiba terdengar beberapa tepuk tangan lain dari para pegawai restoran. Mereka menghentikkan sejenak pekerjaan mereka untuk mendengar suara emas sang Uzumaki itu, sama seperti Hinata, mereka seperti terhipnotis oleh lagu yang dimainkan Naruto

"permainan anda sangat bagus!"

"suara anda benar-benar lembut, astaga!"

"jantungku berdebar keras mendengar suara anda! Astaga, benar-benar membuat merinding"

"Uzumaki-sama, anda kekasih yang luar biasa!" celetuk Konohamaru dengan sangat antusias. Entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba ia ada disitu. Pujian terlontar dari mulut para pegawai, terlebih pegawai perempuan, benar-benar terpesona dengan Naruto

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk sebentar lalu meninggalkan panggung menuju tempat Hinata yang masih tak mengedipkan matanya. Ia duduk di kursi sebelumnya yang ia duduki, Hinata juga memutar tubuhnya duduk menghadap Naruto, belum ada satu kalimatpun terlontar dari mulut wanita itu

"hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak suka lagunya?" Naruto agak bingung melihat Hinata yang menatap dirinya tapi tak berbicara satu patah katapun

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan malah kembali tersenyum. Ingatkan Hinata bahwa malam ini pukul sepuluh malam lewat dua puluh tujuh menit , sepuluh Oktober menjelang tanggal sebelas, ulang tahun Naruto, adalah salah satu malam terbaiknya

\--ROL—

Naruto memakirkan mobilnya pada _basement_ gedung kantornya lalu melangkahkan sepatu pantofel hitamnya memasuki gedung. Tangan kirinya menenteng satu cup espresso dari kedai kopi dengan tulisan hijau yang terkenal itu. setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka, telunjuknya menekan angka '16'. Setelah beberapa menit pintu _lift_ terbuka, ia melangkah kearah ruangan karyawan. Karena sebelum sampai di ruangannya, ia harus melewati ruang karyawannya yang dipenuhi sekat-sekat

Setibanya didepan pintu kening Naruto berkerut. 'ada apa ini? kenapa tidak ada orang?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Pintu berbahan kaca itu menampilkan kekosongan ruangan yang biasanya akan seramai pasar bila pagi hari. Naruto memutar knop pintu lalu perlahan melangkah masuk sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Benar-benar tidak ada orang. Apa sekarang libur? Tidak mungkin! Kalaupun libur, ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahuinya, karena ia yang membuat libur-libur itu kecuali tanggal merah atau hari nasional

Naruto terus melangkah sampai terdengar sebuah suara di arah kirinya

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NARUTO-SAMA!"

Tiba-tiba semua pegawai berdiri dari belakang sekat paling pinggir. Mereka membawa terompet kecil dan balon huruf H, B dan D. Tapi tiga pegawai yang memegang balon malah tidak berdiri berurut, jadi terbaca HDB. Hinata dan Ino ditengah memegang kue dan Shikamaru disebelah mereka tersenyum sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana

Mereka bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun sambil berjalan bersama kearah Naruto. Setelah selesai mereka meminta Naruto untuk meniup lilinnya

"ne, Naruto-sama tiup lilinnya!"

Naruto menatap sejenak lilin berwarna cokelat putih dengan tulisan '26', "apa aku harus benar-benar meniupnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit bergurau

"tentu saja Naruto-sama!" semua pegawai heboh menyemangati Naruto

Fiuh

Tiba-tiba api pada lilin padam dan menyisakan ujung yang menghitam dan asap yang mengepul. Semua orang kaget menyadari bahwa lilinnya cepat sekali padam, apa Naruto begitu bersemangatnya? Ino, Hinata dan Shikamaru hanya terbengong menatap batang lilin yang tak terdapat api itu lagi

"habis Naruto-sama sepertinya tidak mau, jadi kutiup tidak apa-apa, kan? Sebentar lagi aku juga akan berulang tahun" pria dengan surai _red lotus_ itu berkata dengan polosnya dan senyum lima jari

Tiga kerutan yang sangat dalam sudah tercetak di kening Ino, tatapannya seperti seorang pembunuh bayaran yang siap menghabisi mangsanya kapan saja. Gaara merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat tatapan Ino, firasatnya berkata sangat buruk bila ia tetap berdiam tempat disitu

"Gaara, bukankah ulang tahunmu masih **lima bulan** lagi?" Ino berkata sambil tersenyum manis yang malah terlihat sangat mengerikan dimata mereka dan ia sengaja menekan kata 'lima bulan'. "apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada lilin ulang tahun Naruto-sama? Ha?" nada bicara Ino masih halus tapi setiap katanya seperti sebuah ancaman bagi Gaara

"e-e-eh, sepertinya a-aku a-akan keluar un-untuk mengambil pir-piring plastik" wajah kepanikan tercetak jelas diwajah Gaara dan ia melesat secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya

"KEMARI KAU PANDA SIALAN!" Ino berlari mengejar Gaara yang lari seperti orang blingsatan

Yah, sepertinya untuk perayaan tahun ini tidak bisa berjalan mulus dan ada sedikit 'kekacauan'. Semoga tahun depan bisa lebih keren lagi Uzumaki Company

\--ROL--

Shikamaru mengajak Hinata untuk makan siang bersamanya, jadilah sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di kedai makanan yang memiliki nama bahasa inggrisnya dari kereta bawah tanah itu. Mereka menikmati _sandwich_ sambil mengobrol, waktu istirahat masih beberapa menit lagi sebelum mereka kembali bekerja. Kedai makanan yang ada di gedung kantor mereka itu cukup ramai oleh pegawai di saat makan siang ini

"Shikamaru-san" Hinata memanggil setelah meminum _lemon tea_ nya

"hn?" Shikamaru masih mengunyah makanannya

"saya baru tahu kalau Naruto-sama bisa bermain piano dan memiliki suara yang indah!" wajah Hinata terlihat berbinar mengingat suara Naruto kemarin malam

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "apa ia terlihat orang yang seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru setelah menelan makanannya lalu menggigit _sandwich_ nya lagi

"huh? Maksudnya?"

"iya. Apa dia terlihat seperti orang yang bisa bermain piano dan memiliki suara yang indah seperti yang kau katakan?"

"entahlah, tapi dia memang memiliki suara yang bagus" Hinata mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Shikamaru

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya lagi, "itu hanya dugaanmu saja atau kau memang mendengarnya?"

Hinata tertawa pelan sejenak, "tentu saja karena saya sudah mendengarnya Shikamaru-san. Kemarin dia memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi. Benar-benar indah Shikamaru-san! Kenapa anda tidak pernah bilang bahwa Naruto-sama punya suara semerdu itu? Kalau begitu bagusnya Naruto-sama jadi penyanyi saja, pasti banyak penggemarnya!" blablabla, Shikamaru tidak mendengarkan perkataan Hinata selanjutnya

Ia menghentikkan kunyahannya dan wajahnya menampikkan wajah berpikir. "dia bernyanyi untukmu?" tanya Shikamaru ingin memastikan

"eh?" Hinata menyadari Shikamaru yang bertanya sejenak lalu tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah. Sungguh, Hinata juga bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia tidak tahu Naruto memainkannya untuknya atau tidak, wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas membayangkan pikirannya yang mengharapkan kalau Naruto memang benar menyanyi untuknya, tapi Hinata buru-buru menepis pikiran itu

"e-entahlah Shikamaru-san. Setelah saya memberi hadiah tiba-tiba ia menawarkan saya untuk mendengar sebuah lagu, saya awalnya bingung tapi dia berjalan ke arah panggung dan menyanyi"

"sejak kapan dia mau bermain piano lagi?" _'dan menyanyi?'_ tanya Shikamaru pada diri sendiri dengan nada suara yang pelan, tapi masih bisa Hinata dengar

"maksud Shikamaru-san?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti

Shikamaru menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya kembali dan tersenyum tipis, "ah, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa permainannya pasti sangat bagus"

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut dan menghabiskan makanannya. Lima menit lagi mereka harus kembali bekerja

\--ROL--

Setelah makan siang Hinata menuju meja asistennya, Gaara. Hinata mendesah syukur saat melihat keadaan Gaara yang baik-baik saja setelah kejadian konyol dengan Ino tadi pagi dan untunglah Hinata tidak perlu menghadiri pemakamannya, mengingat wajah Ino yang seram bukan main. Hinata menggidikan bahunya sedikit mengingat wajah Ino tadi pagi

Akhir-akhir ini Hinata kembali sibuk bersama asistennya karena jadwal Naruto juga tidak begitu padat, dan tidak membutuhkan kehadiran Hinata dalam frekuensi yang banyak, karena ada peran Shikamaru juga. Pekerjaannya sebagai editor kembali memperpadat harinya. Disinilah mereka sekarang, di meja kerja Gaara, Hinata duduk pada bangku di seberangnya. Hinata bukan kepala editor yang selalu ada di ruangannya, ia akan bekerja dimanapun bila ada karyawan lain yang membutuhkannya

Sedari tadi mereka berdua bekerja sambil mengobrol, Gaara yang melemparkan lelucon dan cerita lucunya membuat Hinata tertawa sampai perutnya sakit. Asistennya benar-benar tahu selera humor. Atau memang Hinata yang memiliki selera humor level tiarap—receh--?

"ini Hinata-san, naskah kemarin yang anda bilang belum lengkap" Gaara menyerahkan map tebal berisi naskah buku dari seorang penerbit yang mereka terima beberapa hari lalu. Ternyata setelah Hinata sedang membaca dan menyuntingnya, ada bagian cerita yang sepertinya tidak terikut kedalam naskah

"oh, iya. Aku akan menghubunginya hari ini untuk membicarakannya" Hinata mengambil map itu lalu meregangkan otot-otonya karena sudah bekerja berjam-jam. Beberapa hari ini ia mendapat naskah dari pengarang yang masih remaja, yang berarti banyak tata bahasa yang harus Hinata perhatikan dan harus diperbaiki. Ia terus mondar-mandir menghubungi para penulis dan mencari ulang refrensi. Tapi Hinata cukup senang karena ada naskah baru dari luar negeri, dimana Hinata harus bekerjasama dengan penerjemah dan berhadapan dengan bahasa asing lagi. Ia senang bisa mempelajari pengetahuan baru budaya luar dari buku-buku yang ia tangani

Hinata melirik pada naskah itu dan melihat nama pengarangnya. Saat pertama melihatnya beberapa hari lalu ia sedikit bingung, lalu ia menyadari, lagi-lagi seorang penulis yang tidak ingin identitasnya dibuka dan tidak menggunakan nama asli pada buku. Hinata suka penasaran dengan pengarang seperti mereka

'Shiroite' itulah nama penulis yang tertulis di naskah itu. Hinata sudah membaca ceritanya dan ia cukup suka, alurnya tidak begitu berat. Kisah romansa era 40-an tentang seorang wanita dan pria yang saling mencintai, tetapi perbedaan status membuat hubungan mereka tidak bisa bertahan. Si wanita yang berasal dari keluarga berada, orang tuanya tidak menerima si pria. Buku ini dibuka dengan latar masa kini lalu menjadi alur mundur untuk menceritakan kisah mereka. Pada pertengahan ada bagian cerita yang sepertinya tertinggal, tapi bagian akhir ceritanya kembali ke masa kini, dimana wanita dan pria itu sudah tua dan si pria sedang menceritakan kisah mereka dengan buku _notes_ nya kepada sang wanita yang menderita Alzheimer sehingga tidak bisa mengingat kisah mereka

Hinata telah menghubungi si 'Shiroite' itu dan akan bertemu nanti sore untuk membicarakan kelengkapan naskah itu. Hinata menyenderkan punggungnya, ia penasaran dengan sosok 'Shiroite' itu. Sebelumnya ia juga pernah bertemu penulis novel romansa _best-seller_ yang bahkan beberapa bukunya sudah dibuat film. Disaat seluruh orang dipenjuru Jepang ini penasaran sosok penulis dengan ceritanya yang mampu membuat perasaan terhanyut itu, Hinata bahkan sudah pernah bertatap muka dan mengobrol dengan perempuan itu. Hinata tersenyum, ternyata kecintaannya pada buku membawanya pada posisi yang menyenangkan

"Gaara! Hinata! Kemari!" teriakan Ino membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Ia menatap Gaara sebentar lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"ada apa sih, Ino-chan?" tanya Gaara bermalas-malasan

"berhenti memanggilku dengan suffix –chan!" Ino berkacak pinggang dengan matanya yang menyalang

Hinata dan Gaara hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Ino yang siap meledak. "ada apa Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata setelah sampai di meja Ino

"lihat!" Ino menunjukkan layar ponsel pintarnya yang terpampang foto dua tas dengan merk yang sama tapi warna yang berbeda. Hinata melirik harganya sebentar lalu meneguk salivanya. Hampir seharga gajinya sebagai editor selama dua bulan, tapi ketika ia melihat sampingnya, tertulis kata ' _big sale_ '. Pantas Ino uring-uringan!

"mana yang harus kupilih? Semuanya bagus!" Ino mengerang frustasi, "ini membuatku gila!"

"Ino!" tiba-tiba seorang karyawan memanggil Ino dibelakang

"aku akan kembali" Ino meninggalkan kursinya masih dengan wajah gusar seperti diberi pilihan, lebih baik menjadi kekasih Sai atau mendapat tas limited edition seharga satu tahun gaji mereka

Sepeninggal Ino, Gaara langsung tertawa, "jadi ia repot-repot memanggil kita dan uring-uringan hanya karena tas?"

Hinata mendengus menahan tawanya, "heh, memangnya kau orang sibuk yang akan sangat merepotkan untuk dipanggil?" Hinata dan Gaara tertawa bersamaan

Sementara tak jauh dari meja Ino, didalam ruangan terdapat Naruto yang bekerja dan Shikamaru yang melihat Gaara dan Hinata ikut tertawa pelan. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah pikiran untuk mengerjai Naruto

"kulihat belakangan ini Hinata dan Gaara semakin akrab ya" Shikamaru duduk santai diatas sofa sambil membuka beberapa berkas. Naruto hanya diam sambil terus fokus pada laptopnya

"kalau mereka sudah mengobrol, Hinata pasti selalu tertawa" Shikamaru membalikkan lembaran dokumen lagi, berpura-pura memperhatikan sederet tabel data memusingkan yang sebenarnya sudah membuat ia mengumpat dalam hati

"Gaara adalah asistennya, tidak aneh bukan bila mereka sering terlihat bersama" ujar Naruto sambil tetap mengetik pada layar didepannya

"benar juga, dan frekuensi mereka bertemu sangat sering" Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto

"apa kau tahu, bahwa sering terjadi kisah cinta antara atasan dan asisten?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada seolah berpikir, "wow! Jangan-jangan kantor kita akan mendapat pasangan baru!"

"kau terlalu banyak membaca buku romansa dan menonton dorama" jawab Naruto cepat

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis sekali dengan reaksi yang Naruto berikan. Sepertinya menjahili sahabatnya ini akan menjadi hobi barunya—setelah tidur dan menggoda kekasihnya, Tenten—

"kau tahu direktur dari perusahaan Kaze? Dia akhirnya menikah dengan asistennya!" nada suara Shikamaru seolah menyiratkan kekaguman, "benar-benar seperti di film!"

Kuping Naruto benar-benar panas mendengar celotehan Shikamaru. Ingin sekali ia menjejali mulut sahabatnya itu dengan tumpukkan kertas dokumen. Ia melirik sekilas kearah pintu ruangannya yang terbuat dari kaca, disana terlihat Hinata dan Gaara yang mengobrol dengan Hinata yang sekali-sekali tertawa karena Gaara

Naruto mendengus kesal, "heh, sejak kapan kau suka bergosip?" terdengar nada kesal yang kentara pada setiap kata yang dilontarkan dari pria bermarga Uzumaki itu. "lagipula mereka berdua menikah karena dijodohkan" Naruto mendecak pelan sambil berusaha fokus pada layar laptopnya lagi

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan karena aksinya berhasil, Naruto kesal karena ia menyinggung tentang Hinata bersama pria lain lagi. Sahabatnya benar-benar terlihat sangat lucu sekarang

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Sampai nanti" Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu, membukanya lalu menutup knopnya. Setelah kepergian Shikamaru, Naruto hanya menghela nafas kesal. Kenapa ia suka sekali merasa kesal bila mendengar keakraban sekretarisnya itu dengan pria lain? Naruto menepis pikiran itu dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pekerjaan

\-- ROL--

Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Hinata membereskan berkas-berkas diatas meja dan memakai _blazer_ abu-abunya sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya. Setelah berpamitan dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung besar bertingkat 25 itu. ia sudah membuat janji dengan penulis itu untuk bertemu pada pukul setengah tujuh di salah satu kedai kopi 24 jam. Setelah naik bus selama sepuluh menit, ia sampai pada tempat yang memiliki gaya modern dan cukup ramai itu

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk pada kafe itu dan perlahan mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Sebenarnya saat penulis itu memberitahu ciri-ciri fisiknya tadi, entah kenapa Hinata teringat akan seorang temannya yang memiliki ciri fisik yang mirip. Pria itu duduk disalah satu meja dekat jendela besar dan duduk membelakangi Hinata. Hinata menghampiri pria itu dan-

"Toneri-san?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya sedikit saat wajah teman lamanya yang terlihat

"Hinata, kau sudah datang" Toneri berdiri sambil menampikkan senyumnya lalu mengulurkan tangan kananannya

Hinata menyadari uluran tangan Toneri dan membalasnya sambil tersenyum, "ternyata kau, astaga". Setelah saling berjabat tangan mereka kembali duduk pada kursi mereka

"sudah lama ya Toneri-san, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik" senyuman tidak lepas dari wajahnya, "kau?"

"aku cukup baik. Pekerjaan editor lumayan menguras otak dan tenaga"

Toneri tertawa pelan, "tapi kau menikmatinya, bukan?", Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap

"bagaimana kalau kita membahas naskah kau dulu dan setelah itu kita bisa mengobrol banyak" tawar Hinata yang dibalas senyuman oleh Toneri

Hinata dan Toneri larut dalam diskusi mereka mengenai bagian naskah cerita yang rampung, ternyata memang ada bagian yang tertinggal saat Toneri mengirim naskahnya. Setelah membahas alur cerita dan segala kesepakatan tata bahasa yang ada, naskah itu tuntas dan akan Hinata sunting

"jadi, kau sekarang sedang bekerja apa, Toneri-san?" tanya Hinata sambil meminum _Caramel Hazelnut_ nya

"aku sekarang menjadi Manajer di Hyuuga Enterprise, dan yah, sambil menulis buku" ucapnya sambil menyesap _Americano_ nya

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar nama perusahaan itu. setahunya Hyuuga Enterprise adalah saingan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, Uzumaki Company. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kedua perusahaan itu tidak pernah akur sejak lama dan seakan sudah menjadi rival abadi. Kabarnya keduanya sangat akrab dulu, entah berapa tahun lalu, tapi sekarang, mungkin akan memakan waktu beberapa dekade agar kedua perusahaan itu akur kembali

"Hinata, mau bertukar nomor? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"

"tentu!" Hinata menjawab dengan antusias lalu memberi ponselnya yang berwarna ungu pastel itu

Lalu mereka menghabiskan sisa sore dengan saling mengobrol dan bercerita tentang apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan beberapa tahun belakangan, sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu di sekolah menengah atas. Dalam hati Toneri berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan berusaha. Ia akan berusaha mendapatkan Hinata, walau dirinya sendiri belum tahu apakah Hinata sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum. Tapi ia berharap bahwa Hinata belum punya, kalaupun ada kekasih, Toneri akan berusaha memenangkan Hinata. Selama belum ada ikatan pernikahan tidak apa-apa, bukan? Cukup di masa lalu ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya, saat itu ia belum memiliki cukup keberanian, tapi sekarang, apapun akan Toneri lakukan untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan memastikan bahwa Hinata Sasaki-lah yang akan berdiri mendampinginya di altar

TBC

Buat chapter kali ini athor minta maaf karena kurang rapi dan banyak kekurangannya, karena author update mya lewat hp jadi susah:( website ffn gk bisa author buka lewat laptop:(

Untuk novel nya si Shiroite itu author terinspirasi dari film ' _The Notebook'_ nya Nicholas Sparks, penulis favorit saya. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!:)


	7. Chapter 7 Beating Heart

**ROUND OF LOVE**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan segala karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning(s)** : _TYPO(s), OOC, Bad Storyline_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER VII

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Hinata dan Naruto tidak pulang bersama lagi. Hinata selalu mengatakan bahwa temannya yang menjemputnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar Hinata lagi. Yang Naruto amati sepertinya yang disebut Hinata teman itu adalah seorang pria. Jujur saja, Naruto tidak suka dengan fakta itu. Pria? Wanita? Berteman? Jarang yang berjalan mulus, salah satunya pasti akan punya perasaan khusus, atau malah dua-duanya? _Well_ , Naruto benci dengan kemungkinan kedua. Naruto memejamkan matanya, ia lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri

Sementara Hinata, karena hari ini hari Kamis, Toneri mengajaknya untuk sekedar mengunjungi taman hiburan. Sejak pertemuan mereka kembali di kafe setelah sekian lama, mereka semakin akrab. Hinata merasa nyaman dan menyenangkan bersama Toneri. Malam ini _Wonder Park_ cukup ramai dan banyak anak-anak SMA juga mengunjungi

"wahana apa yang ingin kau naiki?" tanya Toneri disebelah Hinata

Hinata mengamati sekeliling dengan senang, sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi taman hiburan. "um-bagaimana kalau _roller coaster_?"

"wow! Kau langsung memilih wahana ekstrim! Baiklah ayo kesana" Toneri menggenggam lengan Hinata untuk menuju wahana itu

Hinata sedikit kaget karena tangan Toneri yang tiba-tiba menggenggamnya. Rencananya Hinata ingin mengerjai Toneri, apakah lelaki itu takut pada wahana ekstrim atau tidak, ternyata sepertinya tidak

Setelah menaiki _roller coaster_ , mereka mencoba banyak wahana lainnya. Hinata sempat mual ditengah-tengah aksi berpetualang mereka, tetapi dapat normal kembali. Saat masuk rumah hantu, Hinata sesekali berteriak, bukan karena takut, tapi karena kaget. Tiba-tiba hantunya muncul dari samping, atau tiba-tiba memegang tangan dan kakinya

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama, waktu sudah menunjukan hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman dan membeli cokelat hangat. Udara malam sangat dingin, apalagi Hinata hanya mengenakan _blouse_ yang cukup tipis. Hinata menggenggam gelas kertas cokelat itu untuk menghangatkan kedua telapak tangannya

Toneri menyadari gelagat Hinata yang kedinginan. Dengan cekatan ia meletakkan gelasnya di sampingnya lalu memakaikan jasnya pada Hinata

"kau pasti kedinginan, kan?"

"a-ah, terimakasih" Hinata tersenyum tipis. Toneri memiliki sifat yang baik dan lembut, ia selalu bersikap _gentleman_ pada Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak merasakan apa-apa saat berada didekat pria itu. Malah ia berpikir bahwa Naruto-lah yang sedang memberikan jas itu padanya, seperti saat pria itu memberikan jasnya di Kyoto

Tidak! Hinata buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak ingin berharap lebih jauh pada atasannya itu. ia harus mengenyahkannya. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa bisa-bisanya ia memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Ia memiliki cukup banyak teman pria saat masa kuliah, tetapi mengapa hanya ini yang terasa sulit dan membingungkan? Mungkin Toneri adalah pria yang tepat untuknya. Ya, ia mungkin akan memulai membuka hatinya untuk Toneri. Hinata bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tetapi dari semua gelagat yang Toneri berikan padanya, ia merasa bahwa kemungkinan 50% Toneri memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, mungkin? Perlakuan dan perhatiannya terlalu spesial dan berlebihan bila ingin dikategorikan sebagai teman

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Dan setelah empat puluh menit mereka sampai di apartemen Hinata, Toneri memberhentikan mobilnya lalu melepas sabuk pengaman yang melekat pada Hinata. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Toneri, mereka belum pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya. Setelah melepas sabuk pengamannya, Toneri menatap Hinata lekat, jarak mereka hanya terpisah sepuluh senti. Seakan terbawa suasana, Toneri mendekatkan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit. Seolah mengerti apa yang akan pria itu lakukan, Hinata buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya ke samping

"sebaiknya aku segera masuk, hari sudah gelap". Hinata memang berencana untuk membuka hatinya untuk pria itu, tapi ini terlalu mendadak. Ia belum siap melangkah sejauh itu

Toneri memundurkan kepalanya dan duduk kembali ke posisi semula, "ah, iya. Masuklah"

Hinata dapat menangkap nada dan senyum kecewa dari pria itu. "selamat malam Toneri-san", Hinata mengamit tasnya dan keluar dari mobil Toneri. Tak lama mobil itu melaju menjauh keluar dari apartemen Hinata

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, tetapi baru beberapa langkah matanya menangkap sesosok orang berdiri bersender pada tiang lampu yang padam. Pencahayaan sudah tidak terlalu jelas lagi, tapi Hinata masih bisa melihat surai sewarna cahaya matahari itu. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menuju sosok itu

"Naruto-sama?" Hinata terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto, kenapa ia bisa berada disini?

"kenapa anda disini?" Hinata melihat Naruto yang menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Hinata

Naruto memandang jas yang Hinata kenakan sekilas lalu memandang Hinata. "hanya ingin memastikan beberapa hal. Karena kau sudah disini, sebaiknya aku pulang" Naruto masih tetap menampikkan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia bingung. Jadi untuk apa atasannya kesini?

Seketika Hinata tersentak. Jangan-jangan tadi Naruto melihat ia dan Toneri didalam mobil? Oh tidak, dari jarak pandang Naruto sekarang, dari luar pasti ia dan Toneri tadi seperti terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu yang hampir terjadi—kalau tidak Hinata cegah. Hinata merasa sangat malu sekarang, ia tidak mau atasannya berpikir yang macam-macam

"masuklah. Jangan tidur terlalu larut, besok kita masuk lebih awal dan akan ada rapat panjang"

Ya, Hinata ingat besok kantornya akan masuk lebih awal. Tapi, apa Naruto kesini hanya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu? Lewat pesan singkat juga bisa

"aku pulang dulu", suara Naruto menyadarkan Hinata yang agak melamun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Entahlah, Hinata seperti merasa ingin mencegah Naruto pergi, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tetapi yang terjadi, Hinata seolah sulit untuk sekedar menggerakan mulutnya dan hanya satu kalimat yang terlontar

"selamat malam Naruto-sama"

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Hinata dan perlahan hilang dibalik gelapnya malam. Sudah empat menit berlalu dan Hinata masih setia dengan posisi mematungnya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan

...

Pagi ini Uzumaki Company masuk lebih awal dari biasanya. Pukul 07.00 Hinata sudah mulai menyiapkan keperluan rapat dan satu jam setelahnya seluruh karyawan pimpinan divisi sudah mengambil posisi masing-masing untuk berlangsungnya rapat. Entah perasaan Hinata saja, tetapi ia merasa kali ini rapatnya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Shikamaru tampak tak banyak bicara, dan ia tidak diberitahu tentang topik apa yang akan didiskusikan. Pukul 08.00 lebih sedikit, Naruto muncul dengan setelan lengkapnya dan membuka rapat. Lampu dipadamkan, digantikan oleh cahaya yang menerangi dari layar proyektor

"saya akan berbicara langsung pada intinya. Saya mengumpulkan kalian semua disini karena perusahaan kita sedang mengalami penurunan yang kurang baik" suara Naruto tak seperti biasanya, lebih tegas dan tajam. Matanya menatap lurus menghadap semua karyawan

"saham selama beberapa bulan belakangan turun hingga 12-18%". Terpampang grafik dengan penurunan kurva yang cukup signifikan pada layar

"kita terpaksa membatalkan banyak kerjasama. Dan rencana para investor yang menjadi bagian dari proyek, menarik kembali saham mereka" mata Naruto semakin menajam

"dan mereka semua berbalik, salah satunya pada Hyuuga Enterprise"

Ucapan terakhir Naruto membuat seluruh orang diruang rapat terkejut, tak terkecuali Hinata. Pantas saja, ia sudah merasa ada yang tak beres. Tidak ada perencanaan lebih lanjut tentang segala saham yang akan mereka investasikan dan ternyata, mereka menariknya.

"saya tidak tahu keuntungan dalam bentuk apa yang mereka tawarkan hingga membuat semua investor berbalik pada Hyuuga. Tapi sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah, kita harus meningkatkan kinerja dan setidaknya menjaga perusahaan tetap stabil sehingga tak mengganggu proyek dengan investor lain. Terlebih kerjasama kita dengan Uchiha dan Senju"

Hinata masih menatap layar proyektor, memang, keadaan Uzumaki Company sedang tidak stabil sekarang. Pengeluaran hampir melebihi pemasokan. Penggunaan tidak bisa menutupi investasi yang datang. Memang perusahaan Hyuuga sedang ada diatas-atasnya, karena rencana pembangunan area apartemen. Bukannya membela perusahaan sendiri, tetapi kalau dari segi anggaran dan antusiasme masyarakat, proyek resort antara Uzumaki, Uchiha dan Senju lebih unggul dibandingkan proyek Hyuuga. Bahkan diawal-awal peluncuran perencanaan, sudah banyak investor yang menawarkan diri mereka

"bila keadaan ini terus berlangsung, tentu akan mengganggu kerjasama kita dengan Uchiha dan Senju. Sekarang kita fokuskan untuk mencari sponsor" lanjut Naruto

Rapat berlangsung selama tiga jam kedepan dan setelahnya Hinata, Naruto dan Shikamaru dipenuhi oleh jadwal untuk mencari sponsor. Ketidakstabilan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, bisa-bisa Senju dan Uchina menarik investasi mereka. Tapi Naruto tak terlalu yakin, karena kontrak yang ada diantara mereka tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Tapi tetap saja, kinerja Uzumaki Company tetap menjadi prioritasnya, bisa-bisa kedua perusahaan itu, atau bahkan perusahaan lain tidak mau berinvestasi lagi dengan mereka

Hari-hari mereka bertiga dipenuhi oleh pencarian sponsor, dan untungnya mereka cukup dimudahkan untuk mendapat investor karena tentunya nama perusahaan mereka, serta penawaran dan _benefit_ yang Naruto berikan. Bukan Naruto namanya bila ia tak bisa menangani hal semacam ini. Siang-malam mereka bertiga, dan para divisi memikirkan penawaran terbaik dengan segala keterbatasan yang ada

Tetapi belum berapa lama, setidaknya ada dua investor lagi yang menarik kembali sahamnya dan berbalik pada perusahaan lain. Yang mereka dengar, ada yang berbalik pada perusahaan Hyuuga

"argh! Ini membuatku gila!" Shikamaru menjambak frustasi surainya dan memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul untuk perencanaan pertemuan

Naruto menatap heran dokumen yang ada diatas meja lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dirinya juga sama frustasinya dengan Shikamaru. Bagaimana tidak frustasi? Sudah susah payah mereka mencari sponsor, sungguh kegiatan yang menguras otak dan tenaga. Belum lagi memikirkan strategi agar perusahaan tetap stabil, dan sekarang apa? Mereka harus kehilangan investor, lagi

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya. Ini terasa aneh dan janggal baginya. Kenapa bisa bersamaan?

"Naruto-sama, Shikamaru-san", panggilan Hinata membuat mereka menolehkan kepalanya pada sang arah suara

"tidakkah kalian merasa aneh?". Pertanyaan Hinata membuat kedua orang yang sedang dilanda frustasi itu menukikkan alisnya

"maksudmu?" tanya Naruto

"aku tidak tahu ini hanya perasaanku saja" Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, "tetapi, mengapa semua investor seolah serempak menarik diri dan berbalik pada Hyuuga Enterprise?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "memang tidak semuanya, tetapi 80% berbalik pada perusahaan itu. Tidakkah itu terlihat tak wajar?"

Seolah petir di siang bolong, Naruto dan Shikamaru tersadar dan langsung menegakkan tubuh mereka. Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat

"sialan kalian Hyuuga!" Shikamaru menggeram marah. Benar, mengapa tak terpikirkan olehnya? Keadaan yang tiba-tiba ini membuat IQ 200-nya sulit bekerja dengan baik

' _inikah yang kalian rencanakan, Hyuuga?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati

...

Hinata kembali harus menyerahkan pekerjaan tentang perencanaan pada asistennya, Gaara, karena ia dan Naruto akan menghadiri pertemuan dengan perusahaan Ame. Setelah sampai di gedung Ame, mereka diundang untung menuju ruangan yang setelah dimasuki tidak terlihat seperti ruang rapat, tapi lebih seperti ruang makan yang lebih santai

Sesampainya Naruto dan Hinata, didalam sudah ada dua orang pria paruh baya dan satu wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Hinata

"selamat datang Uzumaki-san dan Sasaki-san" pria bersurai merah menyapa mereka terlebih dahulu sambil tersenyum. Hinata dan Naruto membalas dengan membungkukkan badan mereka

"ah, kenalkan aku Nagato Shimura dari Ame Corporation" ujar si pria bersurai merah itu yang diketahui bernama Nagato

"saya sudah banyak mendengar tentang anda" Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit

"dan ini asistenku, Hidan" sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, Nagato menolehkan badannya kesamping lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya pada punggung wanita yang terlihat seumuran dengan Hinata itu, "dan ini anakku, Kin Tsuchi"

Setelah menu pembuka sampai, obrolan dibuka dengan basa-basi yang banyak dilontarkan oleh Nagato. Selama pembicaraan, Hinata dapat melihat gelagat Naruto yang mulai bosan dengan perbincangan ini, karena Hinata tahu, Naruto tipikal orang yang tak pandai berbasa-basi, bila ada kepentingan ia akan langsung berbicara pada intinya. Dan bila matanya tak salah menangkap, beberapa kali ia melirik pada Kin Tsuchi dan selalu kedapatan bahwa wanita itu menatap Naruto terus yang sesekali dengan wajah malu-malu

Tak lama pembicaraan serius pun dimulai. Mereka masuk pembicaraan investasi dan pandangan Naruto mulai fokus lagi

"Uzumaki-san, saya menawarkan pemberian investasi yang lebih dari ini"

Ucapan Nagato membuat Naruto dan Hinata cukup terkejut. Apa yang membuat pemimpin perusahaan itu berbuat seperti ini? Apa ia memang sangat dermawan?

"tetapi dengan satu syarat. Saya jamin tak akan menyulitkan anda, Uzumaki-san"

"maksud anda Shimura-sama?" tanya Naruto. Dalam hati Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama menerka kiranya apa persyaratan yang akan petinggi ini tawarkan

"kau tahu, bukan hanya investasi yang bisa membuat dua perusahaan saling menjalin kerjasama. Tetapi, sebuah ikatan yang terhubung juga bisa menyatukan dua perusahaan" Nagato menoleh pada Kin yang duduk disebelah kanannya

"pernikahan yang kalian berdua laksanakan bisa mewujudkan kerjasama itu. Investasi yang akan kuberikan akan berkali-kali lipat dari kesepakatan awal" ujar Nagato lagi sambil tersenyum

Hinata membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan ketua Ame Corp itu. Sekarang giliran dirinya yang mendapat petir (dan gledek) di siang bolong. Kali ini hatinya seperti disayat, sakit sekali. Hinata memperkencang remasan pada roknya

Wajah Kin Tsuchi sudah merah merona, kentara sekali bahwa wanita ini menyukai Naruto. Hinata memberanikan diri melirik Naruto dengan ujung matanya, tetapi hanya wajah datar Naruto yang ia dapatkan

"jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Uzumaki-sama?" senyuman bahagia tak lepas dari wajahnya yang terukir kerutan. "lagipula mereka terlihat cocok kan, Sasaki-san?" Nagato menoleh pada Hinata

Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar namanya disebut, dengan kesadaran yang ada ia menjawab pertanyaan Nagato

"i-iya, Shimura-sama" Hinata memaksakan senyum semanis mungkin

"be-benarkah itu, Hinata-san?" terdengar suara Kin yang halus memenuhi indera mereka

Hinata dapat mendengar suara Kin yang halus. Ternyata begini suaranya bila sedang malu-malu. Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan, remasan pada roknya semakin menguat, "anda terlihat cocok satu sama lain", Hinata bersyukur ia dapat mengatakannya dengan lancar. Sungguh akting yang bagus

Hinata tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Naruto disebelahnya mendengar semua penuturan mereka dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Matanya menajam dan pandangannya sulit diartikan

"saya akan mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu, Shimura-sama" akhirnya Naruto buka suara

Nagato tersenyum lagi, "iya, anda pasti butuh waktu untuk berpikir dulu". Acara selanjutnya adalah makanan penutup yang diisi dengan obrolan lebih santai

"ah, sebentar, aku ada telepon" ujar Nagato sambil berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mengangkat telepon

"Sasaki-san"

Hinata menoleh pada Hidan yang memanggil dirinya

"apa anda mau melihat-lihat gedung ini?" tawar pria dengan rambut cukup gondrong itu

Pertanyaannya terdengar biasa, dan bila orang dengar pun akan terlihat seperti ajakan biasa. Tapi Hinata tahu, itu pertanyaan tersirat. Hidan memberinya isyarat untuk membiarkan Naruto dan Kin waktu berdua

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "boleh, bila Hidan-san mau menemani"

Naruto melirik sekilas kearah Hinata yang tersenyum kecil, seolah ia juga mengerti dengan siasat dibalik tawaran Hidan. Apa yang ada dipikiran wanita itu?

Akhirnya Hidan dan Hinata melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kin dan Naruto berdua

Wajah Kin masih malu-malu seperti sebelumnya, ditambah ia menautkan kedua ujung jarinya untuk menghilangkan gugup

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit, tak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Kin yang masih malu-malu, dan Naruto tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan atau tidak

"Shimura-san"

Panggilan Naruto membuat Kin mendongakkan kepalanya, "i-iya, Uzumaki-san?". Jantungnya berdegup lebih keras karena suara Naruto yang memanggilnya

"bagaimana kabarmu?" oh, tidak. Naruto merutuki kebodohannya. Mengapa pertanyaan macam itu yang ia lontarkan?

"sa-saya? Baik saja, Uzumaki-san"

"apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Naruto _to the point_

"e-eh?" wajah Kin semakin memerah. "s-saya belum pu-punya kekasih, Uzumaki-san". Kin pasti berpikir bahwa Naruto menanyainya pertanyaan itu untuk memastikan status Kin, karena Naruto hendak menyetujui perjodohan mereka

"apa kau menyetujui kesepakatan itu?"

Kin semakin dibuat gelagapan oleh pertanyaan Naruto. "um-um, bi-bila anda menyetujuinya, ma-maka saya juga me-menyetujuinya"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas sambil tetap menampilkan wajah datarnya. Tak lama Nagato masuk kembali kedalam ruangan dan bingung hanya mendapati Naruto dan Kin didalam. Tapi tak lama kebingungannya berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman

"dimana Sasaki-san dan Hidan?"

"mereka sedang melihat-lihat gedung ini" jawab Naruto

Tak lama Hidan Hinata kembali dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan sampai disini dulu

"aku menunggu kepastian dari anda, Uzumaki-sama" ucap Nagato sebelum Hinata dan Naruto benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu

...

Mereka sudah didalam _Porsche Boxster_ milik Naruto yang sedang mengemudi menuju kantor mereka. Hinata menoleh beberapa kali kearah Naruto yang sedang fokus pada jalanan didepannya. Ia ingin bertanya, tetapi tak yakin. Begitu terus berulang kali. Naruto menyadari gelagat tak tenang dari Hinata

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"um-tidak apa-apa Naruto-sama" Hinata menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga kirinya lalu menatap kearah luar jendela

Sesampainya dikantor, hari sudah malam. Para pegawai sudah pada menuju rumah masing-masing. Naruto dan Hinata kembali untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka. Selama menuju ruangan, kantor sudah sepi, bahkan beberapa penerangan mulai dimatikan

Mereka sekarang sedang berada diparkiran berjalan menuju mobil Naruto, karena tadi Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk pulang bersama. Penerangan di parkiran juga sudah minim

Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"um-Naruto-sama"

Panggilan Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh sekilas padanya

"maaf bila saya lancang. Mengenai pembicaraan dengan perusahaan Ame tadi, apa Naruto-sama akan menerima kesepakatan tadi?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan Hinata buru-buru menambahkan, "tidak apa-apa kalau Naruto-sama tidak ingin membicarakannya"

"menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto tetap memandang kedepan

"entahlah. Itu tergantung pada anda, kan? Bila anda merasa tidak nyaman, kita bisa mencari sponsor lain" Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati semilir angin malam. "jangan memaksakan diri anda" Hinata memberi jeda sebentar, "setiap orang pasti memimpikan pernikahan yang indah" Hinata menoleh sekilas pada Naruto, "jadi jangan paksakan diri anda Naruto-sama"

Langkah Naruto terhenti mendengar penuturan Hinata. Hinata yang tak sadar bahwa Naruto yang berhenti, setelah tiga langkah baru menyadari ketiadaan orang yang seharusnya berjalan disebelahnya. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang tempat Naruto berdiri

"Naruto-sama?" Hinata bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti

Tapi yang dipanggil hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Iris biru laut yang indah sekarang terlihat kelam tanpa cahaya menatap lurus kearah matanya. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya saling pandang dalam diam. Sebenarnya hati Hinata terasa sakit lagi saat melihat wajah Naruto seperti ini. Ia yakin bahwa Naruto pasti akan menerima perjodohan itu. Kin adalah wanita yang baik, lembut, cantik dan sopan, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, makan dan tertawa saja seperti laki-laki, masa lalunya juga kelam, jelas mana ada pria yang mau bersama wanita seperti itu, dan Hinata sangat sadar posisi, tidak seharusnya ia berharap pada atasannya. Jujur, Hinata juga tidak mengerti sejak kapan ia begini, dirinya hanyalah seorang bawahan, dan Hinata sadar akan hal itu

Hinata membayangkan iris biru itu menatap Kin penuh kasih sayang, dan akhirnya ia menyaksikan pernikahan mereka berdua. Sial! Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa perasaannya seperti disayat, sakit sekali. Hinata tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia turut bahagia bila atasannya juga bahagia, tambahannya, perusahaan mereka mendapat bantuan dana yang besar

Hinata tak menyadari setetes cairan bening berhasil lolos dari mata kanannya sampai sebuah tangan besar mengusapnya dengan pelan

"mengapa kau menangis?" suara Naruto terdengar pelan

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan terkejut menyadari kedua matanya yang sudah panas dan cairan bening siap lolos menuju pipinya. Menyadari itu Hinata buru-buru mengerjapkan matanya untuk mencegah cairan itu jatuh. Kenapa ia bisa sampai menangis didepan Naruto? Hah, bahkan ia merasa tak punya hak untuk sekedar menangis. Toh, kenyataannya Naruto bukan siapa-siapanya, hanya sebatas atasan

Hati Hinata semakin sakit menyadari fakta bahwa Naruto memang bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Jadi, mengapa ia menangis? Mengapa ia harus merasa sedih?

Satu cairan bening lagi lolos dari matanya, Hinata buru-buru mengelapnya dengan kasar. Baru terelap yang satu, satu lagi lolos dari mata kirinya, begitu lagi dan lagi. Hinata berusaha menghapusnya dengan cepat dan berusaha tersenyum

"astaga, mengapa aku menangis?" Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengelap air matanya yang jatuh, "ah, jangan-jangan ini hari peringatan orangtuaku meninggal". Hinata hendak mengangkat tangan kirinya, tetapi Naruto langsung menangkapnya

Mereka berpandangan beberapa saat, tapi Hinata langsung tersadar dan menghapus sisa air matanya. Dengan pelan dan berat hati ia melepaskan lengannya dari Naruto

"se-sebaiknya saya segera pulang"

Hinata melangkah kearah yang berlawanan, menuju arah keluar. Saat tubuhnya hampir melewati Naruto, lengannya dicegat oleh pria itu

"biarkan aku mengantarmu"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "tidak perlu Naruto-sama"

Naruto tidak menghiraukan penolakkan Hinata dan menarik lengan gadis itu menuju mobilnya. Mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkan gedung dalam diam.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halo semuanya! chapter 7 is UP! walaupun telat tapi gapapa ye hehe, Selamat Tahun Baru untuk semuanya!^^ _See u on next chap!_


End file.
